âðåìåííî áåç íàçâàíèÿ
by Karla1
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ ïðî òî,êàê "Êîå-êòî" ïðèëåòåë,äðóãèå"Êîå-êòî"âûÿñíÿëè îòíîøåíèÿ è îäèí èç íèõ âñåõ ñïàñ,õîòÿ îò íåãî ýòîãî è íå îæèäàëè..:)
1. ×àñòü ïåðâàÿ

Ìàëåíüêîå âñòóïëåíèå.Ñèå áåçîáðàçèå áûëî ñîçäàíî íà ôîðóìå ñàéòà snape.by.ru ïóò¸ì  
êîëëåêòèâíîãî íàïèñàíèÿ.Íàçâàíèå ìû ïðèäóìàòü íå óñïåëè è ïîýòîìó æä¸ì âàøèõ ïðåäëîæåíèé  
è,ðàçóìååòñÿ,ðåâüþøåê.  
×ÀÑÒÜ ÏÅÐÂÀß  
àâòîð:Harry Potter   
Äæèííè, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü ó ìåíÿ â ñïàëüíå ïîñðåäè íî÷è? ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
àâòîð:Ìàëÿ  
-Ðîí,÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?-Ãàððè åëå âûäîõíóë.  
-Ãàððè òû â ïîðÿäêå?-áðîñèëñÿ ê íåìó Ðîí. Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë.Åãî ïîøàòûâàëî è   
êðóæèëî êàê áóäòî îí êðóòèëñÿ íà êàðóñåëè ñî ñêîðîñòüþ âåòðà.   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
Ãàððè ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ñìîòðåë   
íà äðîæàùóþ ôèãóðêó Äæèííè â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. Äåâóøêà åëå ñòîÿëà íà íîãàõ.   
-Ãàððè, ÿ.....òàì.......   
-ß òàì, Ïîòòåð! ×òî, íå æäàëè?- íå äàë äîãîâîðèòü þíîé Óèçëè, îòïèõíóâ åå âîò îò äâåðè,  
çëîáíî óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. Ãàððè çàñòûë íà ñåêóíäó, íî ëèøü íà ñåêóíäó. Áûñòðî îöåíèâ   
ñèòóàöèþ, îäíèì ðûâêîì ñõâàòèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ñâîè øòàíû............ñ   
çàëèõâàòñêèì "ÁÀÍÇÀÉ!!!!!!!!" âûïðûãíóë â îêíî íà (ÏÎÙÀÄÛ ÍÅ ÁÓÄÅÒ!)   
ñîâåðøåííî íåêñòàòè ëåæàùèå êàìíè.   
Ïåðâûì, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïëÿÿ îòÿæåëåâíèå âåêè, áûëî êèñëîå, êàê ëèìîí   
ñ ñîëüþ, ëèöî Ñíåéïà,ïîäíÿòîãî ñ ïîñòåëè èñòîøíûìè âîïëÿìè Ïîòòåðà.   
-Íó ÷òî, Ïîòòåð.Äîïðûãàëèñÿ. Ñêîëüêî ïàëüöåâ?   
-Ãäå ÿ?,-òîëüêî è ñìîã ïðîñòîíàòü Ãàððè, ïåðåä òåì êàê ðóõíóòü áåç ÷óâñòâ.  
àâòîð:Îõëàìîí Èíê  
Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà. Çà îêíîì   
ñâåòèëî òåïëîå âåñåííåå ñîëíöå. "Íó è áðåä ìíå ñíèëñÿ", - ïîäóìàë îí,   
ïîòèðàÿ ñëèïøèåñÿ ïîñëå äîëãîãî ñíà ãëàçà, ïî äîðîãå â âàííóþ. Âàííàÿ áûëà   
çàïîëíåíà øïðèöàìè, êóñî÷êàìè ïðåçåðâàòèâîâ, ïóñòûìè áóòûëêàìè èç-ïîä   
ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà è íåïîíÿòíûìè îáåðòêàìè-îò-õðåí-çíàåò-åùå-÷åãî...   
-Ãàààààððè, ïðèâåò! - ïðîèçíåñ ÷åé-òî òîìíûé ãîëîñ çà ñïèíîé Ãàððè.   
Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ. Î, ýòî áûëî íå÷òî! Îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê   
ñòîÿëà Äæèííè! [victoria secret forever! %) ]   
-Ýýý... Äæèííè? (Ãàððè ñìóòèëñÿ) Òû íå çíàåøü, ãäå ÿ? È . ÷òî ýýýý ...  
ýòî òàêîå â âàííîé?   
Äæèííè ñåêñóàëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü.   
-Ãàððè, ìîé õîðîøèé, òû ïîìíèøü â÷åðàøíåå?   
Ãàððè íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü... *Âå÷åð ïðîõîäèë çàìå÷àòåëüíî.   
Îêîëî îäíîé èç ñèëüíî ðàñïëîäèâøèõñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ çàáåãàëîâîê îí   
óâèäåë Äæèííè, Ôëåð, Îõëàìîíà è åùå íåñêîëüêèõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûõ îí óæå   
âñïîìíèòü íå ìîã. Ê íåìó ñðàçó ïîëåçëè ñ âîïðîñîì, ñêîëüêî ó íåãî äåíåã.   
Ãàððè äîëãî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìàëî, à ïîòîì ÷åñòíî ñîçíàëñÿ, ÷òî 8000   
ìàããëîâñêèõ ðóáëåé. Òîãäà Äæèííè çàêðè÷àëà "Äåðæè åãî)))!" È Ãàððè   
ïîáåæàë.............. =))))..........ïðîáåæàâ ïî÷òè ïîë óëèöû, îí îêàçàëñÿ   
ïîéìàííûì 8) ... Äàëüøå íèòü âîñïîìèíàíèé îáðûâàëàñü... *   
-Äæèííè, à ÷òî áûëî ïîòîì??? êîãäà ìåíÿ ïîéìàëè???,- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.   
àâòîð:Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë   
Äà-äà, Äæèííè, ÷òî áûëî? Ñ ÷åãî ýòî òâîåãî áðàòà âñ¸ óòðî òîøíèëî â   
òóàëåòå äëÿ äåâî÷åê? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü âûñêîëüçíóâøàÿ èç êðàíà Ìèðòë.   
Ðîáà å¸ áûëà èñïà÷êàíà ÷åì-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì. Ãàððè è Äæèííè   
ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è òèõîíüêî çàõèõèêàëè. Ìèðòë íàõìóðèëàñü.   
- Ïî-òâîåìó ýòî ñìåøíî? ß òèõî ïëàâàþ â óíèòàçå, äóìàþ î ñìåðòè. Âäðóã êòî-òî   
âðûâàåòñÿ... Äåðæó ïàðè, âû áû òîæå íå óñïåëè îòñêî÷èòü. Ýòî æå òàê   
íåîæèäàííî áûëî. À ÿ...   
Ðåáÿòà óæå ðæàëè êàê íåíîðìàëüíûå, èãíîðèðóÿ   
íåäîâîëüíîå áîðìîòàíèå Ìèðòë îá èñïîð÷åííîì ñâèäàíèè ñ Êðîâàâûì Áàðîíîì.   
Îòñìåÿâøèñü Ãàððè îòêðûë êðàí è íà÷àë íàïîëíÿòü âàííó âîäîé. Îí òîëüêî   
ñîáðàëñÿ ïîïðîñèòü äåâóøåê óäàëèòüñÿ, êàê äî íåãî íà÷àëî äîõîäèòü...   
-Ýýý... Äæèííè, à âåäü Ðîíà íå áûëî ñ óòðà â ñïàëüíå... Òû âèäåëà åãî?   
- Íåò... è çà çàâòðàêîì åãî íå áûëî ["×òî? ß ïðîñïàë çàâòðàê??" -   
èçóìèëñÿ Ãàððè] õì... Äóìàåøü, îí ñ Ôë¸ð?   
- Âðÿä ëè... ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàëà Ìèðòë. Êñòàòè... Ýé, Ìèðòë!  
À êóäà îí ïîòîì äåëñÿ?   
- Áåç ïîíÿòèÿ. - áóðêíóëî ïðèâèäåíèå. - Îí óø¸ë êóäà-òî. Êîãäà óâèäèòå åãî,   
ïåðåäàéòå, ïóñòü ìîëèòñÿ, ÷òîáû ìíå óäàëîñü îòìûòü ýòè æóòêèå ïÿòíà. Èíà÷å   
ÿ ñòàíó ÿâëÿòüñÿ ê íåìó ïî íî÷àì, êàê òîé ïðîòèâíîé äåâ÷îíêå, êîòîðàÿ   
äðàçíèëà ìåíÿ èç-çà î÷êîâ. Âñåãî õîðîøåãî!  
àâòîð:Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë   
Ìèðòë áóõíóëàñü â ÷àñòè÷íî çàïîëíåííóþ âàííó, íî   
âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ñëèâíîå îòâåðñòèå çàêðûòî ïðîáêîé. Îíà íåäîâîëüíî   
ïîìîðùèëàñü, äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê òåïåðü â òàêîì âèäå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ñâîé   
òóàëåò.   
- Õîðîøî, åñëè ïî äîðîãå ìíå íå âñòðåòèòñÿ Ïèâç èëè - î   
Ìåðëèí! - Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí. ß æå ñî ñòûäà ñãîðþ... - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ìèðòë, îò   
ðàññòðîéñòâà äàæå çàáûâøàÿ, ÷òî...   
- Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Ìèðòë, òû æå íå   
ìîæåøü êðàñíåòü! - ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü å¸ Ãàððè, íî îñ¸êñÿ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî   
íàñòóïèë íà áîëüíóþ ìîçîëü. - Íå äîëæåí áûë ÿ òåáå ýòîãî ãîâîðèòü... -   
ñîâñåì êàê Õàãðèä çàêîí÷èë îí âïîëãîëîñà.   
Ïðèâèäåíèå âçâèëîñü ïîä ïîòîëîê.   
- Àõ! Íó äà! Êîíå÷íî æå! Îáÿçàòåëüíî íóæíî áûëî íàïîìíèòü   
ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ìåðòâà! Èìåííî â òàêîé ìîìåíò! Êîãäà ÿ òàê ñòðàäàþ!.. Êàê ó âàñ   
òîëüêî ñîâåñòè õâàòàåò?! È âîîáùå... - Ìèðòë çàøìûãàëà íîñîì. - òåáå óæå   
äàâíî ïîðà íà çàíÿòèÿ. ×òî ó òåáÿ òàì, çåëüÿ?..  
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Íî Ãàððè íå óñïåë îòâåòèòü, òàê êàê óâàäåë, ÷òî ê íèì íàâñðå÷ó áûñðûì øàãîì   
ïðèáëèæàëàñü Ôëåð. Ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð, à âåðíåå ñ íà÷àëà ñåãî ãîäà îíà íà÷àëà   
ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðòñå Çàùèòó îò òåìíûõ ñèë, íî Äàìáîëòîð, âçÿâøèé åå íà   
òàêóþ ðàáîòåíêó, íå óñìîòðåë â èíòèëåãåíòíîé è ñòðîãîé âåéëå íåîñòûâøåå   
åùå ðåáÿ÷åñòâî øêîëüíèöû. À ìîæåò è íàîáîðîò-óñìîòðåë, äà íå ñêàçàë. Îí   
âñåãäà òàê... ×àñòåíüêî ïî íî÷àì îíà çàáèðàëàñü â ñïàëüíþ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì,   
ãäå îíè äðóæíåíüêî ïîïèâàëè ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî è ïðèäàâàëèñü äðóãèì ñëàáîñòÿì,   
â êîòîðûõ, ïî " ÿðîìó" óòâåðæäåíèþ þíîé ïðîôåññîðøè, îíà íå   
ó÷àâñòâîâàëà...;) Îäíàêî, ýòî íå ìåøàëî åé ñòðîãî è ïîçíàâàòåëüíî   
ïðîâîäèòü óðîêè, è òðåáîâàòü äâîéíîãî âûïîëíåíèÿ äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ ó òåõ,   
êòî ñ óòðà ñòðàäàë óæ î÷åíü ñèëüíûì ïîõìåëüåì. Èíîãäà åå âèäåëè   
ñïóñêàþùåéñÿ â ïîçäíèé ÷àñ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ ïðÿìåõåíüêî ê êëàññó Çåëèé. Íî ÷òî   
îíà òàì äåëàëà âäàëüíåéøåì áûëî ïîêðûòî òàéíîé.........   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
-Âû íèãäå íå âèäåëè Ðîíà?,-áûñòðî ñïðîñèëà îíà. Ôëåð ïûòàëàñü áûòü ñïîêîéíîé,   
íî Ãàððè ñóìåë óëîâèòü â åå ãîëîñå òðåâîæíûå íîòêè. "Íàâåðíîå ñêàçûâàåòñÿ   
â÷åðàøíèå øåñòü áóòûëîê",-ïîäóìàë ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé óæå íà÷àë ïðåïîìèíàòü   
ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåé âå÷åðíåé ïèðóøêè, õîòÿ è î÷åíü ñìóòíî.   
-Íåò,-îòâåòèëà çà íåãî Äæèííè,-ìû åãî íå âèäåëè åãî   
ñ óòðà. Íî Ìèðòë ãîâîðèò, ÷òî åìó áûëî î÷åíü ïëîõî è îí âñå óòðî ïðîâåë â   
îáíèìêó ñ óíèòàçîì. À çà÷åì îí òåáå, Ôëåð?  
-Íå Ôëåð,-ïåðåäðàçíèëà åå âåéëà,-à ïðîôåññîð   
Ôëåð!  
"Ñêîðåå óæ ïðîôåññîð ÂÅÄÜÌÀ Ôëåð",-ïðî ñåáÿ â îòâåò åé ïåðåäðàçíèëà äåâóøêó Äæèííè.  
Ýòî ïðîçâèùå äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïðèêðåïèëîñü çà þíîé ïðîôåññîð. Âîçìîæíî,   
çà åå ïðèäèð÷èâîñòü è ñòåðâîçíîñòü íà óðîêàõ.  
-Ñòðàííî, ÿ íå âèäåëà åãî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óøëà îò âàñ   
â÷åðà âå÷åðîì...,-òóò îíà îñåêëàñü.   
-À çà÷åì îí òåáå......âàì.....à?,-ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
Ôëåð ïîìîðùèëàñü   
-Íî÷üþ ìíå ñíèëñÿ ñòðàííûé   
ñîí........î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ñîí. À ïîòîì åùå ýòîò êðèê, îí ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ.   
Êñòàòè, êðè÷àëè â ñòîðîíå Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè, -îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà   
íà Äæèííè è Ãàððè.-Âîò ÿ è ðåøèëà ïðîâåðèòü, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå.   
Ãàððè îïåøèë. Ñîí! Òîò ñàìûé ñîí! È êðèê!   
Ýòî æå îí êðè÷àë, êîãäà ïàäàë èç îêíà! Íî ýòî æå áûë ïðîñòî ñîí.....ÅÃÎ   
ñîí! Èëè íåò?...... Ñòðàííî, íàäî ïîòîì ðàñïðîñèòü Ôëåð, ÷òî ÅÉ ñíèëîñü.   
Íî íå ñåé÷àñ. Ñåé÷àñ çåëüÿ, êóäà îïàçäûâàòü ñòðîãî íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ!   
Äæèííè, ñëîâíî ïîíÿâ åãî ìûñëè íàñ÷åò óðîêà, ñõâàòèëà Ãàððè çà ðóêàâ è ñî   
ñëîâàìè,-Äà Ôëåð.....ïðîôåññîð Ôëåð.......âñå â ïîðÿäêå......ó Ãàððè   
ñåé÷àñ çåëüÿ,à ó ìåíÿ ïðîðèöàíèå......ìû ïîéäåì.......,-ïîòàùèëà åãî çà   
ñîáîé.   
-Èäèòå, èäèòå, -çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàëà âåéëà è ,ðàçâåíóâøèñü, äàëåêî íå  
âåéëîâñêîé ïîõîäî÷êîé ïîêîâûëÿëà íà êóõíþ-âûïèòü óòðåííåãî ðàññîë÷èêà.  
àâòîð:Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì  
Çàáåæàâ â ñïàëüíþ çà ó÷åáíèêàìè,   
Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë òàì Íåâèëëà. Ìàëü÷èê ñèäåë íà êðàåøêå êðîâàòè è ÷èòàë   
ïèñüìî. Ëèöî åãî áûëî ðàññòðîåííûì.   
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Íåâèëë? Ïëîõèå íîâîñòè?   
Íåâèëë ïîäíÿë ãëàçà:   
- Ýòî... ýòî ïèñüìî îò áàáóøêè. Ìîé   
äÿäÿ... òû âåäü ïîìíèøü ìîåãî äÿäþ Äæåéêà, Ãàððè?   
Ãàððè êèâíóë. Íåâèëë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàññêàçûâàë î ñâî¸ì ðîäñòâåííèêå.  
Ïî åãî ñëîâàì, ýòî áûë   
î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê. Õîäèëè äàæå ñëóõè, ÷òî îí â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ ïåðåø¸ë   
íà Ò¸ìíóþ ñòîðîíó.   
- Äÿäÿ Äæåéê íåäàâíî âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì   
Ñíåéïîì... Îíè õîðîøî çíàêîìû. Ñíåéï... ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ðàññêàçàë åìó, ÷òî   
ÿ... íó â îáùåì, íå î÷åíü ñïîñîáíûé... äà òû ñàì çíàåøü, Ãàððè, êàêèå ó   
ìåíÿ îöåíêè ïî Çåëüÿì, äà è ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè òîæå!.. À áàáóøêà... ìû âåäü   
â ýòîì ãîäó ñäà¸ì Ñ.Î.Â.Ó... â îáùåì, îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí èñïðàâèòü   
ñâîè îöåíêè èëè îíà çàáåð¸ò ìåíÿ èç øêîëû... Òû ïîíèìàåøü, Ãàððè? ß... ÿ   
íå õî÷ó óõîäèòü, âåäü çäåñü ó ìåíÿ äðóçüÿ, à äîìà... ÿ îäèí.   
Ãàððè ñåë ðÿäîì è óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Íåâèëëó:   
- Íå íàäî, íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ ðàíüøå âðåìåíè. Ó òåáÿ íîðìàëüíûå îöåíêè.  
Âåäü ïðîáëåìû, â îñíîâíîì, òîëüêî ñ Çåëüÿìè, òàê? À Òðàâîëîãèþ òû  
âîîáùå çíàåøü îòëè÷íî!   
Áàáóøêà íå ìîæåò çàáðàòü òåáÿ òîëüêî èç-çà êàêîãî-òî äóðàöêîãî Ñíåéïà.   
- Äà, íî... Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ãàððè? Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îíà áîèòñÿ çà ìåíÿ...   
- Áîèòñÿ? ×åãî?   
- Âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë îíà êàê-òî ñêàçàëà, ÷òî   
â Õîãâàðöå ñòàíîâèòñÿ îïàñíî... çäåñü ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò...   
÷òî-òî ñòðàøíîå...   
Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Íåâèëë ãîâîðèò î ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà   
Äèããîðè. Ïîãðóçèâøèñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, ïðè êîòîðûõ ýòî   
ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãàððè íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ëîíãáîòòîì ðàññêàçûâàåò ïðî ñâîé   
ñåãîäíÿøíèé ñîí.   
- Ñîí? Êàêîé ñîí, Íåâèëë?   
- ß íå çíàþ... íå ïîìíþ   
åãî. ß òîëüêî çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî òðåâîæíîå, à ïîòîì åù¸ ýòîò   
êðèê... Îé, äà ëàäíî, ýòî ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèñíèëîñü... Ñåé÷àñ åñòü âåùè   
ïîâàæíåå. Ñäâîåííûå Çåëüÿ, íàïðèìåð. - äîáàâèë îí ìðà÷íî.   
- Òû ïðàâ. - Ãàððè âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè, âçÿë ñâîþ ñóìêó ñ êíèãàìè è âûøåë âìåñòå ñ Íåâèëëîì   
â êîðèäîð. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äâîå ñëûøàëè   
åãî êðèê. Íî âåäü îí êðè÷àë âî ñíå. Èëè íåò?   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ìàëü÷èêàì ïðèøëîñü â ñêîðîñòè äîáèðàòüñÿ äî êàáèíåòà   
Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, òàê êàê çà ðàçãîâîðîì îíè ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëè î âðåìåíè.   
Ñïóñêàÿñü ñ ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì, îíè íàòîëêíóëèñü íà õìóðóþ   
Ìèðòë, êîòîðàÿ, ÷óòü çàâèäÿ èõ, ïîñïåøèëà óäàëèòüñÿ, ïðîéäÿ ñêâîçü ñòåíó.   
Íå çàáûâ ïðè ýòîì îäàðèòü èõ íàäìåííûì âçãëÿäîì. "Íàâåðíîå ýòî îíà íà ìåíÿ   
äóåòñÿ, ÷òî çàáûë î íåé, êîãäà Ôëåð ïðèøëà. È ïðèíåñëà æå íåëåãêàÿ ýòó Äå   
Ëàêóð! Íàäî ïåðåä Ìèðòë íå çàáûòü èçâèíèòüñÿ, õóæå íå áóäåò. Äà åùå ýòîò   
ñîí!......÷òî çà äåíü ñåãîäíÿ òàêîé?!". Íî íàñòðîåíèå Ãàððè íå óëó÷øèëîñü,   
êàê òîëüêî îíè ñ Íåâèëîì çàøëè â êëàññ çåëèé. Íà óðîê îíè åñòåñòâåííî   
îïîçäàëè, î ÷åì ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëî íàäìåííî-ïðèäèð÷èâîå ëèöî Ñíåéïà. Êëàññ   
çàìåð â îæèäàíèè, Íåâèëü çàðàíåå ñæàëñÿ â êîìîê è ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà ñïèíó   
Ãàððè. -Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð, ìû...-íà÷àë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð êèñëî îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ.   
Íî Ñíåéï íå äàë åìó äîãîâîðèòü.-Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, Ïîòòåð! Âû æèâû!,- æåëåçíûì   
ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ îí. Ïî êëàññó ïðîíåññÿ ëåãêèé ñìåøîê. Íî Ãàððè   
ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ñàðêàçìå ïðîôåññîðà ïðèñóòñòâóåò èñêðåííîñòü.......èëè   
åìó ýòî òîëüêî ïîêàçàëîñü? -Ñàäèòåñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà è ñäåëàéòå òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ   
çàáûë î âàøåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè íà ýòè äâà ÷àñà!,-ðÿâêíóë ìàñòåð çåëèé.   
Ìàëü÷èêè òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëè è ïîêîâûëÿëè íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Óðîê ïðîõîäèë êàê   
îáû÷íî- áàëëû Ãðèôôèíäîðà òàÿëè, êàê êðåì-áðþëå íà ñîëíöå, ÷òî íåëüçÿ áûëî   
ñêàçàòü îá î÷êàõ Ñëèçåðèíà. Çàäàâ ñâàðèòü êàêîå-òî óæ î÷åíü âîíþ÷åå çåëüå,   
Ñíåéï ñåë ÷òî-òî ïèñàòü. È òîëüêî òóò Ãàððè, îáâåäÿ âçîðîì êëàññ ïîíÿë,   
÷òî Ðîíà òàê è ÍÅÒ! -Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà!,-çàøåïòàë îí.-Òû ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåøü,   
ãäå Ðîí?. -À òû ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåøü, ÷òî èäåò óðîê? Äóìàþ íàø äîðîãîé Ðîí   
ñåé÷àñ ëå÷èòñÿ îò ïîõìåëüÿ íàñòîéêîé èç ìàíäðàãîð, êóäà óæ åìó äî   
ó÷åáû!,-ðåçêî îòðåçàëà äåâóøêà è îòâåðíóëàñü, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ó÷åáíèê.   
Ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð, à âåðíåå ñ òåõ ñàìûõ, êàê íåêîòîðûå èç ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ   
íåìíîãî "ïîâçðîñëåëè" è ñòàëè ïîçíàâàòü íåêîòîðûå ïðåëåñòè æèçíè (à â   
÷èñëå ýòèõ ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èêîâ áûëè êîíå÷íî è Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì), Ãåðìèîíà èçìåíèëà   
ñâîå îòíîøåíèÿ ê äðóçüÿì. Îíà òåðïåòü íå ìîãëà âñå, ÷òî ñâÿçàíî ñ   
íå-âûïîëíåíèåì -äîìàøíåãî-çàäàíèÿ-èëè-ïðîãóëèâàíèÿ-óðîêîâ-ïî-ñëó÷   
àþ-íîâîé-ïàðòèè-ñëèâî÷íîãî-ïèâà, ÷òî áëèçíåöû Óèçëè íàó÷èëèñü ëîâêî   
ãîòîâèòü â ïîäâàëàõ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè èç ìî÷è ãèïïîêðûëîâ. "Íàøà ìèññ   
âñåçíàéêà, êàæåòñÿ, îïÿòü çàçíàëàñü! Íó íè÷åãî, ïîòîì ñàìà æå ïðèáåæèò â   
Õîãñìèò òàì èäòè èëè åùå êóäà.........ÿ íàäåþñü, ïðèáåæèò........",-óíàëî   
ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. À ìåæäó òåì óðîê ïîäõîäèë ê êîíöó, à Ãàððè ìàøèíàëüíî   
ïîäêëàäûâàë â êîòåë êàêèå-òî ýíãðèäèåíòû, ñîâñåì óòîíóâ â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ   
íàñ÷åò ýòîãî ñòðàííîãî ñíà è ïðîïàæè Ðîíà. "Èòàê,-âûâåë åãî èç íåáûòèÿ   
øåëêîâûé ãîëîñ ó÷èòåëÿ,-ñåé÷àñ ìû ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî æå ó âàñ ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ïðåæäå, ÷åì äîáàâèòü ïîñëåäíèé ýíãðèäèåíò, âàì ñòîèò   
íàëîæèòü çàêëÿòèå îáîíÿíèÿ, òàê êàê ïàðû ýòîãî çåëüÿ íàñòîëüêî ÿäîâèòû,   
÷òî ìîãóò çà êàêèå-òî 10 ìèíóò îòðàâèòü êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó âàøåãî òåëà. Ýòî   
çåëüÿ íóæíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû..........Äà-äà, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû   
âå÷íî â êóðñå âñåãî. Ïåðåñòàíüòå ïîæàëóéñòà ìàÿ÷èòü ñâîåé ðóêîé, áóäòî   
áåëûì ôëàãîì ïåðåä ìîèì íîñîì! Èòàê, ýòî çåëüå íóæíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû   
îòëè÷èòü âûìûñåë îò ðåàëüíîñòè. Îíî ìîæåò ïðèìåíÿòüñÿ âî ìíîãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ,   
îïèñàííûõ íà ñòð.978 ïàðàãðàôà 67-îãî. Íàïðèìåð, äëÿ âûÿñíåíèÿ òàê   
íàçûâàåìîãî äå-æà-âþ èëè âåùèõ ñíîâ........Ñåé÷àñ âû äîëæíû áóäåòå â ïàðàõ   
îáìåíÿòüñÿ êàêîé-ëèáî èíôîðìàöèåé, à âàø ñîñåä, âûïèâ çåëüå ñ âàøèì   
âîëîñîì, ïîïðîáóåò äîãàäàòüñÿ, ïðàâäèâû âàøè ñëîâà, èäè æå íåò. Ïðîøó âñåõ   
íàëîæèòü çàêëÿòüå îáîíÿíèÿ è íà÷àòü ðàáîòó â ïàðàõ.- Âåñü êëàññ äðóæíî   
çàìàõàë ïàëî÷êàìè, íàöåëèâàÿ èõ íà ñâîè íîñû.   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ãàððè ñòîÿë, êàê âêîïàííûé. Ýòî çàêëÿòüå îíè ïðîõîäèëè íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå, êîãäà   
îíè ñ Ðîíîì è Ôëåð áåãàëè â Õîãñìèò íà äåãóñòàöèþ íîâîãî ñîðòà íåäàâíî   
çàâåçåííîãî ïèâà. Ñïðîñèòü ó Ãåðìèîíû-íåò, íå ñêàæåò, òîëüêî çàñìååò.   
×òîæ, áóäó òåðïåòü, íå òàêîå óæ îíî è âîíþ÷åå, äîëæíî áûòü..........÷òî îí   
òàì ãîâîðèë, îòðàâëÿåò ÷åðåç 10 ÷àñîâ......íó, ñòîëüêî ÿ åãî íþõàòü è íå   
ñîáèðàþñü. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îáúÿâèë î íà÷àëå ýêñïåðèìåíòà. Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü   
ðàáîòàòü â ïàðå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, òàê êàê Ðîíà íå áûëî. Îíà, íå ñìîòðÿ íà   
ñîñåäà, áûñòðî îòîðâàëà ñâîé äëèííûé êàøòàíîâûé âîëîñ è áðîñèëà åãî ñ   
êîòåë. Âîëîñ ñðàçó ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â êèïÿùåé ìàññå. "Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îíà   
ñïðîñèò,"-ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. -Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ ñòðàñíî è áåñçàâåòíî, îòäàø çà   
ìåíÿ æèçíü è íè íà ÷òî íå ïðîìåíÿåøü!,-ïðîøåïòàëà îíà íàä êîòëîì. Ó Ãàððè   
îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, Ãåðìèîíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè   
çàìåòèëà,-Ýòî æå òîëüêî ýêñïåðèìåíò, íè÷åãî áîëåå!- È òóò, Ãàððè ìîã   
ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, îíà åìó ÏÎÄÌÈÃÍÓËÀ! è ñðàçó îòâåðíóëàñü çà ñåðäöåâèíîé   
øèïÿùåãî êîðíÿ. "Âîò è ïîéìè ïîñëå ýòîãî æåíùèí",-ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Îí   
çà÷åðïíóë ñòàêàí ñíàäîáüÿ è ïðîòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíå, çàðàíåå çàõâàòèâ ïîáîëüøå   
âîçäóõà. Òà, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, áðîñèëà òóäà êîðåíü-ïîñëåäíèé èíãðèäèåíò .   
Ñíàäîáúå çàøèïåëî. Íåâûíîñèìûé ñìðàä ðàñííåññÿ ïî êëàññó. Ãàððè ñòàëî   
äóðíî. Íîñ ùèïàëî, ãëàçà æóòêî ñëåçèëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäèëà âïîëíå   
ïðèëè÷íî, òîëüêî ìîðùèëàñü îò ïàðîâ çåëåíîãî äûìà. Ñíåéï, êàê ïðèçðàê îòöà   
Ãàìëåòà, õîäèë ïî ðÿäàì è ïðîâåðÿë ðàáîòó. Áåäíûå ó÷åíèêè äàâèëèñü ýòîé   
äðÿíüþ, ìîðùàñü è îòïëåâûâàÿñü. Ñíåéï îòõîäèë âñå äàëüøå è Ãàððè óæå   
ïîíàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìîæíî áóäåò âûëèòü îòðàâó ïîä ñòîë, êàê ãðîìêèé ãîëîñ   
ñòðîãî ïðîèçíåñ,-ß âèæó, ó ìíîãèõ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñàìîå ýëåìåíòàðíîå,-îí   
âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà êèñëîãî Íåâèëà.-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íàø ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð,   
êàê ïðèëåæíûé ó÷åíèê, äîëæåí ïîêàçàòü âñåì ïðèìåð. Èòàê, Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïðîøó   
âàñ, ïðàâäó ëè ñêàçàëà âàì âàøà íàïàðíèöà î âàñ èëè íåò? Ïåéòå!,-ýòî óæå   
çâó÷àëî êàê ïðèêàç. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îòñòóïàòü íåêóäà. Ïî êëàññó   
ïðîíåñëîñü õè-õèêàíüå, â îñíîâíîì, ñî ñòîðîíû ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Ìàëü÷èê ïîêîðíî   
ðàçæàë íîñ è ïîäíåñ êóáîê ê ãóáàì.......è òóò îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò, íå   
ìîæåò íå ïðîñòî âûïèòü ýòîò çëîâîííûé ÿä ïðàâäû, îí íå ìîæåò   
ïîøåâåëüíóòüñÿ, âçäîõíóòü, ïîìîðùèòüñÿ. Â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, ëåãêèå,   
êàçàëîñü, ãîðåëè, ãîëîâà êðóæèëàñü. îí íà÷àë çàäûõàòüñÿ. Ïåðåä íîñîì   
ìàÿ÷èëî ïîëíîå àçàðòà è íåòåðïåíèå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû. "Åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ íå âûïüþ   
è ïðèçíàþñü, ÷òî íå íàëîæèë çàêëèíàíèå, ýòî áóäåò ïîçîð. Ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà   
ñíèìóò ëèøíèå áàëëû, êîòîðûìè îí è òàê áûë íå áîãàò â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïî   
åãî æå èíîãäà âèíå. íî ãëàâíîå-Ñíåéï áóäåò íà âûñîòå. Îí ÿâíî íå çðÿ   
âûçâàë åãî. Îí çíàë!Îí âñåãäà âñå çíàåò! Íó óæ íåò, íè çà ÷òî ÿ íå   
ïðåäîñòàâëþ åìó òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé!" -Íó, Ïîòòåð! ß   
òàê è çíàë, ÷òî âû îïÿòü íå âûïîëíèëè äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå! Ãàððè ýòî   
âçáåñèëî. Îí ðûâêîì ïîäíåñ êóáîê ê ãóáàì è îòõëåáíóë. Âñå ïðîïàëî, è âäðóã   
îïÿòü ïîÿâèëîñü, òîëüêî ëó÷øå á íå ïîÿâëÿëîñü. Ãàððè òîøíèëî, çíîáèëî,   
õîòåëîñü óìåðåòü........-Íó êàê, Ãàððè? Êàêîé îòâåò, à??-ïîâòîðÿëà   
Ãåðìèîíà. -Äà.....ÿ.........,-ïðîìÿìëèë íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùèé Ãàððè. -ÄÀ! ß   
òàê è çíàëà! Äà!!!!ÕÀ!!!!ß-ñàìî îáîÿíèå!,-âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà. Íî Ïîòòåðó   
áûëî óæå íå äî òîãî. Ñêâîçü òóìàí îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà,-×òîæ,   
ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ïîìîùü Ãðåíäæåð îêàçàëàñü äëÿ âàñ ïîëåçíîé! Ñàìà áû âû íèêîãäà   
íå äîãàäàëèñü. Ñíèìàþ 10 áàëëîâ çà..........Íî Ãàðððè óæå íå ñëóøàë åãî.   
Îí íå ìîã áîëüøå íàõîäèòüñÿ ñäåñü. Ìàëü÷èê ÷óâñâîâà,. ÷òî ãëîòîê ñâåæåãî   
âîçäóõà ìîæåò åãî ñïàñòè, íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî îí âûïèë. Íî âûéòè, çíà÷èò   
ñäàòüñÿ! "Âèäàòü òàêîâà ìîÿ ñóäüáà-óìåðåòü ìîëîäûì, íî ãîðäûì," -óñïåë   
ïîäóìàòü îí, êàê Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë ñâîþ êàíîíàäó. -Èòàê, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Ðàç   
ó âàñ òàê õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, òî íå âûïèòü ëè âàì âåñü êóáîê? ß äóìàþ, ìèññ   
Ãðåíäæåð ñòîèò âàì çàäàòü âòîðîé âîïðîñ. À, âû óæå çàäàëè? ×òîæ, âû   
ñúýêîíîìèëè íàì âðåìÿ. Èòàê, Ïîòòåð, ÏÅÉÒÅ!- È îïÿòü îí êðè÷èò,   
ïðèêàçûâàåò..............è îïÿòü ýòà ïûòêà. "Âñå,-ïîäóìàë Ãàððè,-âîò è   
êîíåö. À ÿ òàê è íå óçíàë, êóäà ïîäåâàëñÿ Ðîí......." Îïèðàÿñü íà ñòîë, îí   
ñòàë ìåäëåííî ïîäíîñèòü ÷àøó ê ãóáàì. Âñå áëèæå è áëèæå........íó, âîò è   
êîíåö!........-Ïðîôåññîð! Óõ, ÷òî ó âàñ çà âîíü òàêàÿ? Ìíå ñðî÷íî íóæåí   
âàø Ïîòòåð! Âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè! Âû ïîçâîëèòå?,-óñëûøàë îí çíàêîìûé   
ãîëîñ. Îí äàæå íå óñëûøàë, êàê îíà âîøëà. Âäðóã Ãàððè ïî÷óâñâîâàë, ÷òî åãî   
áåðóò ïîä ðóêè è êóäà-òî âåäóò. -Ïðîôåññîð Äà Ëàêóð! Èäåò óðîê! ß êàæåòñÿ   
íå ðàçðåøàë Âàì........,-íà÷àë áûëî Ñíåéï, íî Ôëåð ïðåðâàëà åãî. -ß Âàñ   
òîæå î÷åíü ëþáëþ. À íàñ÷åò Ïîòòåðà-îí íóæåí äèðåêòîðó, òàê ÷òî âñå âîïðîñû   
ê íåìó. Au revoir,-ïðîïåëà îíà è ñêðûëàñü çà äâåðüþ ñ Ãàððè ïîä ðóêó. 


	2. ×àñòü âòîðàÿ

×ÀÑÒÜ ÂÒÎÐÀß  
  
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
Ñíåéï íà ñåêóíäó çàñòûë, íî, áûñòðî ïåðåâàðèâ èíôîðìàöèþ, âûñêî÷èë çà äâåðü è   
ñïîêîéíûì, íî ãðîìêèì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ (êîãäà âåñü åãî âèä ïîêàçûâàë, êàê   
åìó îõîòà ïðîêðè÷àòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íåïðèëè÷íîå):   
-Íî ÿ íàäåþñü, ìàäàì, ÷òî ê êîíöó ñëåäóþùåãî óðîêà îí áóäåò ó ìåíÿ â êàáèíåòå, íàì åñòü, î ÷åì   
ïîãîâîðèòü,-îí ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìàëü÷èêà. -À íàñ÷åò ýòîãî ýíöèäåíòà   
ÿ ëè÷íî ïîãîâîðþ ñ äèðåêòîðîì, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð. Ìíå ïîìíèòñÿ, ÿ íèêîãäà íå   
óâîäèë ó÷åíèêîâ ñ ÂÀØÈÕ óðîêîâ!,- è ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà   
êàáëóêàõ, èñ÷åç çà äâåðüþ.   
-Ãàððè, Ïîòòåð! Òû êàê? Çåëåíûé âåñü! Íó è   
âëèï òû ïðèÿòåëü! Òåáå ñðî÷íî íàäî íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ è ãëîòî÷åê   
ñòàðîãî-äîáðîãî ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâêà!,- ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà áûñòðî ïîâåëà åãî   
ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå ê âõîäó â çàìîê.   
-À......à êàê æå äèðåêòîð?,-ïðîìÿìëèë åùå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùèé ãðèôôèíäîðåö.   
-Êàêîé äèðåêòîð?Òåáå ùàñ âðà÷ íóæåí, à íå äèðåêòîð!   
Ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîñëàë ìíå   
ïîñëàíèå ñ ïîìîùüþ òåëåïàòèè, áóäòî òåáÿ íàäî ñðî÷íî âûâåñòè íà óëèöó, à   
íå òî "ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé çàñðàíåö îïÿòü ñòàë æåðòâîé ñîáñòâåííîé   
äóðîñòè!",-ïåðåäðàçíèëà ïðîôåññîðà çåëèé âåéëà. -Íàäî æå! Ìû æå ñëèøêîì   
ãîðäûå, ÷òîáû ñàìèì ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ñâîåé îøèáêå! Ñàìè íåäîñìîòðåëè,   
óâëåêëèñü, ðåøèëè ïðåïîäàòü óðîê! Ñòàðûé õðû÷!",-âûïëþíóëà Ôëåð.   
-Òàê ÷òî, Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî ÿ......íó, íå íàëîæèë çàêëÿòüå?,-óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.   
-Êîíå÷íî, òû æå áûë çåëåíåå æàáû Íåâèëà! Íó, ÷òî? òåáå ïîõîæå ñòàëî   
ëó÷øå! Ñâåæèé âîçäóõ è áûñòðàÿ õîäüáà ïðîÿñíèëè òâîþ òóïóþ ãîëîâó. À   
òåïåðü ïîéäåì ñêîðåå ê äâåðÿì-Ðîí óæå íàñ çàæäàëñÿ.   
-Ðîí!?,-âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.   
àâòîð:Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë  
- Óãó. Ó ýòîãî ïàðíÿ õâàòèëî íàãëîñòè ïîë÷àñà íàçàä çàÿâèòüñÿ â ìîé òóàëåò,   
- ñîîáùèëà ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ èç ñòåíû Ìèðòë. Ðîáà å¸ âñ¸ åù¸ íå áëèñòàëà   
÷èñòîòîé. Ïîðàâíÿâøèñü ñ Ãàððè îíà ïðîäîëæèëà:   
- Óãàäàé, êîãî îí òàì   
èñêàë? Òåáÿ! Íåò... ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïîíèìàþ, áûë ïåðèîä, êîãäà òû î÷åíü ìíîãî   
âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèë â ìî¸ì òóàëåòå, íî íå ñåé÷àñ... È ïîòîì... Îí äàæå ÍÅ   
ÈÇÂÈÍÈËÑß çà òîò êîøìàð, ÷òî óñòðîèë óòðîì!! Êàê áóäòî ýòî â ïîðÿäêå   
âåùåé! Æàëü, ÿ íå óñïåëà âûñêàçàòü åìó åìó âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ î í¸ì äóìàþ, êàê ðàç   
â ýòî âðåìÿ ïðèøëà ïðîôåññîð. - Ìèðòë êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó Ôë¸ð. - Òâîé äðóã   
ñðàçó êèíóëñÿ ê íåé è íà÷àë ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü ïðî òåáÿ... ÷òî åìó ñðî÷íî   
íóæíî òåáÿ óâèäåòü, ÷òî ëè... ß, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íå îñîáåííî   
ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòàëà äóìàòü î... Ëàäíî, íåâàæíî, òåì áîëåå,   
÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð çäåñü, îíà ñàìà òåáå âñ¸ ðàññêàæåò... À ìíå ïîðà,   
äîëæíà æå ÿ íàêîíåö îòìûòüñÿ, âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí!..   
Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî   
ñìîòðåë, êàê Ìèðòë ïðîñà÷èâàåòñÿ â ñòåíó. Êîãäà îíà èñ÷åçëà, ìàëü÷èê   
ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ôë¸ð.   
- Ôë¸ð! Ýýý... ïðîôåññîð Ôë¸ð, ÷òî Ðîí Âàì ãîâîðèë?   
- Íó... Ãàððè, ÿ íå îñîáî ïîíÿëà. - Ôë¸ð ïîìîðùèëàñü: àëêîãîëü âñ¸ åù¸   
äàâàë î ñåáå çíàòü. - Îí áûë òàê âçâîëíîâàí... Áîëòàë ÷òî-òî áåç óìîëêó...   
ß òîëüêî óëîâèëà, ÷òî åìó íóæíî ñðî÷íî òåáÿ óâèäåòü, ñðî÷íî! Íî îí   
îòêàçàëñÿ ïîéòè âìåñòå ñî ìíîé â ïîäçåìåëüå, ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï óáü¸ò   
åãî... Ðîí ñåé÷àñ äîëæåí áûòü â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Åñëè òû â ïîðÿäêå,   
òî, ìîæåò, óæå ïîéä¸ì òóäà è òû ñàì âñ¸ óçíàåøü? Èëè ëó÷øå ñíà÷àëà ê ìàäàì   
Ïîìôðè?..   
Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé.   
- Äà íó, áðîñü...áðîñüòå... Ñî ìíîé âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî. Ëó÷øå ïîòîðîïèìñÿ,   
ÿ õî÷ó óâèäåòü Ðîíà. ×òî-òî ìíå âñ¸ ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ. - äîáàâèë îí.  
àâòîð:êîëãîòêè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë  
Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, íå íàõîäÿ ñåáå   
ìåñòà îò ñêó÷èùè, ðåøèë íåìíîãî ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ. Îäíèì èç ëþáèìûõ åãî çàíÿòèé   
áûëà èãðà íà âîëøåáíîé ñâèðåëè. Òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, èãðàëà âñåãäà ñàìà   
ñâèðåëü. Çàäà÷åé æå ïðîôåññîðà áûëî òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòü åå èç   
íèêåëèðîâàííîãî ÷àéíèêà, â êîòîðûé îíà ïîòîì îáðàòíî òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàëàñü â   
öåëÿõ êîíñïèðàöèè. Ñóòü åå íåîáû÷íîñòè çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî êîãäà îíà   
èçäàâàëà òèõèå ìåëîäè÷íûå çâóêè, òî ïî æåëàíèþ èãðàþùåãî â åãî ãîëîâå   
ãàëëþöèîíèðîâàëè ïðîèñõîäÿùèå â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò ñîáûòèÿ. Ýòîé èíôîðìàöèè   
ïðîôåññîðó áûëî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çíàòü âñå îáî âñåì. Âîò ïî÷åìó   
íàø óâàæàåìûé «êîíñåðâàòîð» äî ñèõ ïîð íå çàõîòåë îáçàâåñòèñü ñîâðåìåííûìè   
ñðåäñòâàìè, êîòîðûå óæå áûëè â õîäó ó ïðîäâèíóòûõ ìàãîâ. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ åìó   
íà óì ïðèøëà ïðåâîñõîäíàÿ èäåÿ!   
À íå ïîñìîòðåòü ëè åìó, ÷åì â   
íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ çàíèìàþòñÿ åãî ïîäîïå÷íûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. ×òî áîëåå âñåãî   
çàáàâëÿëî Äàìáëäîðà, òàê ýòî íàáëþäàòü çà ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿìè èçâåñòíûõ òåïåðü   
óæå âñåìó ìèðó ãåðîåâ. ×óòüå ïðîôåññîðà íå ïîäâåëî è íà ýòîò ðàç. Îí âçÿë   
â ðóêè öåííûé òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàííûé äóõîâîé èíñòðóìåíò. Ïðèëàäèë ñåðåáðÿíûé   
ìóíäøòóê ê ñâîèì óñòàì, è… ïîëèëàñü êðàñèâàÿ ìåëîäèÿ. Ïðîôåññîð çàêðûë   
ãëàçà è åãî ìûñëåííîìó âçîðó ïðåäñòàâèëàñü ñëåäóþùàÿ êàðòèíà.   
àâòîð:Stacey  
Îí óâèäåë, êàê Ãàððè ñ Ôë¸ð   
íàïðàâëÿþòñÿ â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà... Çàòåì êàê Ãàððè íàïðÿæåííî ãîâîðèò ñ   
Ðîíîì... Äàìáëäîð ñìåíèë ìàæîð ìåëîäèè íà ìèíîð è ïåðåä íèì ïðåäñòàëà   
íîâàÿ êàðòèíêà : Ñíåéï â ïîäçåìåëüå. Îí õîäèë èç óãëà â óãîë, íåðâíî è   
áûñòðî, ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ - ÿâíî íå â ñâî¸ì äóõå.   
Âïðî÷åì êàê îáû÷íî, êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ Ïîòòåðà. Äàìáëäîð îòëîæèë ñâèðåëü   
è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Êîìíàòà òóò æå íàïîëíèëàñü òèøèíîé. "Ñòðàííî, - ïîäóìàë îí   
- íàäî áû âûÿñíèòü â ÷¸ì òóò äåëî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñåâåðóñ â ïîñëåäíèå   
âðåìÿ ÿâíî ñòàë ïðîÿâëÿòü ñèìïàòèþ ê âñòðå÷àì ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì â öåëÿõ   
øïèîíàæà... Âñ¸ î÷åíü ñòðàííî... Óïàñè Ìåðëèí, åñëè îí ðåøèò îïÿòü   
âåðíóòñÿ ê íåìó ! Íàäî áû ïðèñìîòðåòü çà íèì."   
Âå÷åðîì çà óæèíîì,   
ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîäòâåðäèëà, ÷òî ñ Ãàððè âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå,   
Ðîí, Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âåñåëî áåñåäîâàëè è áûëè â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè,   
êàê íè â ÷¸ì íå áûâàëî. Îäíàêî Ñíåéï ñèäåë õìóðûé è çëîé, îí íè÷åãî íå åë,   
à òîëüêî ïîñìàòðèâàë íà çàâåòíóþ òðîèöó ñâîèì îñòðûì âçãëÿäîì : " Íó   
ïîãîäè, Ïîòòåð, ïîãîäè...",ïðîøèïåë îí.   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Â Áîëüøîì çàëå, êàê âñåãäà âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà, öàðèëî   
îæèâëåíèå: çâåíåë õðóñòàëü è ôàÿíöîâûå òàðåëêè, ñëûøàëèñü ñïîðû è ñîííûå   
çåâêè, ÷àâêàíüå è ñêðèï ñòóëüåâ.   
Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëè â   
íåòåðïåëèâîì îæèäàíèè-ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîñëå îñìîòðà Ðîíà, ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí   
äîëæåí îïðàâèòüñÿ îò øîêà. Ïîýòîìó åãî íå ñòîèò äîñòàâàòü âîïðîñàìè î òîì,   
÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü. Äàæå äèðåêòîð ïîêà áûë â íåâåäåíèè, ïî êðàíüåé ìåðå, âñå   
òàê äóìàëè...Îäíàêî Ãàððè êîå-÷òî çíàë, íî ëèøü òî, ÷òî Ðîí â   
ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè ñìîã ðàññêàçàòü åìó ïåðåä òåì, êàê Ôëåð óâåëà åãî   
ê ìåä-ñåñòðå. Äà è ñàì Ïîòòåð áûë â, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, íå â ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè   
ïîñëå óðîêà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Ê òîìó æå, ïîòîì åãî æäàë ðàçãîâîð ñî Ñíåéïîì,   
êîòîðûé îí ïîäðîáíî ïåðåñêàçàë äðóçüÿì. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè íåñêîëüêî ðàç   
çàñòàâëÿëè ïîâòîðèòü åãî, ïðîâåðÿÿ, î òîì ëè Ñíåéïå èäåò ðå÷ü! Íî ðàçãîâîð   
äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë èç ðÿäà âîí âûõîäÿùèé......ïðèïîìíèì òîò äåíü.   
Ãàððè âîçâðàùàëñÿ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, äåðæà ïóòü ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì. Ãîëîâà äî ñèõ   
ïîð õîäèëà êðóãîì è ìàëü÷èê ñ óæàñîì äóìàë î òîì, êàêèå ïðåòåíçèè íà ýòîò   
ðàç âûäâåíåò ìàñòåð çåëèé. "Íàâåðíÿêà áóäåò îò÷èòûâàòü çà òî, ÷òî íå   
èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèå...",-êèñëî ïðåêèíóë Ãàððè. Íî ê åãî êðàéíåìó   
óäèâëåíèþ Ñíåéï äàæå îá ýòîì è íå âñïîìíèë.......ïî÷òè. Ðàçãîâîð ïîøåë   
ñîâñåì íà äðóãóþ òåìó...   
-Âû îïîçäàëè!,-ïðîèçíåñ æåñòêèé ãîëîñ, êàê   
òîëüêî ìàëü÷èê çàøåë â êëàññ. Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ-òî ëè îò ñëîâ Ñíåéïà, òî ëè   
îò åùå íå óñïåâøåãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûâåòðèòüñÿ çàïàõà çåëüÿ ïðàâäû.   
-Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ...,-Ãàððè ðåøèë ïðèçíàòüñÿ ïåðâûì. Ïðèçíàíèå ñìÿã÷àåò   
íàêàçàíèå...,-ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ìíå ñêàçàòü...   
-Äà íåóæåëè?,-ïåðåáèë åãî Ñíåéï,-ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñîâñåì íàîáîðîò. Åñëè âû   
õîòèòå ïðèçíàòüñÿ ìíå â ñâîåé ýëåìåíòàðíîé òóïîñòè, êîòîðóþ âû ñåãîäíÿ ñ   
ëèõâîé ïðîÿâèëè, òî õî÷ó âàñ óñïîêîèòü-ìíå íà ýòî àáñîëþòíî íàïëåâàòü.   
Åñëè âû êîãäà-íèáóäü òàêè â ïüÿíîé äðàêå ñî ñâîèìè "äðóæêàìè" èëè ïðè   
ïîïûòêå âîäèòü ìåòëó ïîñëå ïÿòè áàíîê ñëèâî÷íîãî ñâåðíåòå ñåáå øåþ, òî ýòî   
áóäåò ëèøü âàøà ïðîáëåìà...   
-Äà, íî Âû æå ñàìè   
ïðåäóïðåäèëè.....Ôëåð..... ïðîôåññîðà Äå Ëàêóð î òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå èñïîëüçîâàë   
çàêëÿòüå!?,-íàáðàëñÿ ñìåëîñòè ïåðåáèòü ó÷èòåëÿ Ãàððè.   
Áðîâü ìàñòåðà Çåëèé ïîïîëçëà ââåðõ.   
-ß ñäåëàë ýòî ëèøü ïîòîìó,-ïðîøèïåë îí,-÷òî   
ìíîãèå ñëèøêîì äîðîæàò âàøåé çîëîòîé ãîëîâêîé. Âû ñëèøêîì âûæíû, ÷òîáû   
ïîçâîëèòü âàì óìåðåòü îò ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè. Ìíå áû ýòîãî íå ïðîñòèëè.   
Ãàððè ñòîÿë, áóäòî ãðîìîì ïîðàæåííûé. Íåóæåëè ýòî ãîâîðèò Ñíåéï? Òîò   
÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé, êàæåòñÿ, ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë   
íåíàâèäèò åãî, êàê ãîñòü â ãîðëå.   
-Îäíàêî ÿ õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè î   
äðóãîì, -ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ ó÷èòåëÿ.   
Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íàõîäèëñÿ â ìåòðàõ òðåõ îò Ãàððè, âäðóã áûñòðî   
ïîäøåë ê íåìó. Ó÷èòåëü Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íàãíóëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó òàê, ÷òî Ïîòòåðó   
ïðèøëîñü îòñòóïèòü , íå òî áû ÷åðíûå âîëîñû ïðîôåññîðà óïàëè åìó íà ëèöî.   
Îí âèäåë åãî ãëàçà-âíèìàòåëüíûå, ÷åðíûå, îñòðî è ñ íåêîòîðîé çëîáîé   
ñìîòðÿùèå íà íåãî.  
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
-Ñêàæèòå,Ïîòòåð, ñ âàìè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íå   
ïðîèñõîäèëî íè÷åãî....... íåîáû÷íîãî?,-âäðóã ïðîèçíåò Ñíåéï òèõèì ãîëîñîì.   
Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë îò ýòîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ.   
-×òî.....÷òî Âû èìååòå ââèäó,ïðîôåññîð?,-òîëüêî è ñìîã âûäàâèòü îí.  
Ñíåéï ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ. Åãî   
ëèöî ïðåîáðåëî ïðåæíåå íàäìåííî-íåïðîíèöàåìîå âûðàæåíèå. Îí áûòðî ïîäîøåë   
ê îêíó.   
-Íåäàâíî...ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ îò ãðîìêîãî   
êðèêà,-çàäóì÷èâî íà÷àë îí,-îí øåë îò Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. ß áûñòðî   
íàïðàâèëñÿ òóäà è íàøåë òàì âàñ, ðàñïëîñòàâøåãîñÿ íà êàìíÿõ. ß, íå òåðÿÿ   
âðåìåíè, îòíåñ âàñ â ñâîé êàáèíåò è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèâåñòè â ÷óâñòâî. Ìíå ýòî   
óäàëîñü, õîòü è íå íàäîëãî. Îäíàêî ïîòîì.....ïîòîì îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ëèøü   
ñîí, î êîòîðîì ÿ áû òîò ÷àñ áû çàáûë, åñëè á ñåãîäíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì   
ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð ñëó÷àéíî íå îáìîëâèëàñü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîñíóëàñü îò   
ãðîìêîãî êðèêà íî÷üþ. Äðóãèå ó÷èòåëÿ ïîääåðæàëè åå. Îíè òîæå ñëûøàëè åãî,   
òîãäà ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèìè òåì, ÷òî ÿ.....âèäåë. Äèðåêòîð ïðîñèë   
íàñ ïîêà ìîë÷àòü îá ýòîì, êàê è î ïðîïàæå âàøåãî äðóæêà Óèçëè. Íå   
ñîìíåâàþñü, âû åãî óæå âèäåëè. Â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè îí, âîçìîæíî, ðàññêàæåò   
âàì î ñâîåì......ïðèêëþ÷åíèè. Ó÷èòåëÿ øêîëû ïîðó÷èëè ìíå ðàññêàçàòü âàì îá   
ýòîì. ÍÈÊÒÎ! Ïîä÷åðêèâàþ, ÍÈÊÒÎ íå äîëæåí çíàòü íè÷åãî èç íàøåãî   
ðàçãîâîðà, êðîìå Óèçëè, êîòîðûé èòàê â êóðñå, è ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð-îíà ñìîæåò   
âðàçóìèòü âàñ, åñëè âàì íà óì ïðèäåò êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ñóìàñøåäøàÿ èäåÿ â   
ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì ñòèëå.   
Îí çàìîë÷àë. Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî è äóìàòü. Âñå   
ñòàíîâèëîñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà è òóò æå ðàññûïàëîñü âíîâü. Â ïîñëåäñòâèè îí íå   
ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó íå Ôëåð, íå Äèðåêòîð, íå ÌàêÃîíàãàë, à èìåííî Ñíåéï äîëæåí   
áûë äîëîæèòü åìó îá ýòîì........Îí ðåøèë ðàññêàçàòü ó÷èòåëþ î òîì, ÷òî   
âèäåë â ýòó íî÷ü.   
-Åñëè Âàì åñòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, Ïîòòåð, -îïåðåäèâ   
íàìåðèíèÿ Ãàððè,ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï,-òî ñîâåòóþ Âàì ïîäîæäàòü çàâòðàøíåãî   
âå÷åðà. Äèðåêòîð è íåêîòîðûå ó÷èòåëÿ áóäóò æäàòü âàøó òðîèöó â êàáèíåòå   
Äàìáëäîðà. Íàäî ñðî÷íî âûÿñíèòü, â ÷åì òóò äåëî. Íå õâàòàëî åùå îäíîãî   
íàøåñòâèÿ Âîëàí......Ïîõîæå âàì ïîðà. Çàáèðàéòå ñâîè âåùè è âîí ñ ãëàç   
ìîèõ!   
Ïîñëåäíèå åãî ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëü ñ ïðåæíåé ïðèêàçíîé èíòîíàöèåé,   
òàê ÷òî Ãàððè âäðóã óñîìíèëñÿ -ñ òåì ëè Ñíåéïîì îí ñåé÷àñ   
ðàçãîâàðèâàë......Îí áûñòðî âçÿë ðþêçàê è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Òàì îí   
îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó.   
-Âû ÷òî-òî çàáûëè, Ïîòòåð?,- ñïðîñèë æåëåçíûé ãîëîñ.   
-ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü.......ñïàñèáî,-è ìàëü÷èê áûñðî âûøåë èç   
êëàññà, íå óñïåâ çàìåòèòü ëåãêóþ óõìûëêó íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà.   
-Ïîêà íå çà÷òî...,-ïðîøèïåë îí.   
Êîãäà Ãàððè ðàññêàçûâàë Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó î ñâîåì   
ðàçãîâîðå ñî Ñíåéïîì, îí îïóñòèë ýòîò ïðèñòóï áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Ìàëü÷èê íå   
çíàë, îò ÷åãî îí òàê ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, îí ñêàçàë ýòî â   
áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï óæå íå ïåðâûé ðàç ñïàñàåò åãî.....ñåãîäíÿ   
íà óðîêå è òîãäà, íî÷üþ......Î! Íåóæåëè ýòîò ñîí áûëî ïðàâäîé! Ñëèøêîì   
ìíîãî ñþðïðèçîâ çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ...   
  
Íî ñåé÷àñ áûëî óòðî è Ñíåéï   
áûë â ñâîåì îáû÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè -õìóðîì è íåäîâîëüíûì âñåìè è âñÿ.   
Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó æäàëè ïðèçíàíèÿ Ðîíà, óíûëî äîæåâûâûÿ   
ñâîé çàâòðàê. Êîãäà ìèìî ëåãêîé ïîõîäêîé ïðîøëà Ôëåð. Àëêîãîëü âûâåòðèëñÿ   
îêîí÷àòåëüíî è îíà îïÿòü ñòàëà òîé æå íàäìåííî-íåäîñòóïíîé ìèññ   
íåïðåäñêàçóåìîñòü.   
-Íåïëîõî âûãëÿäèòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè,-áðîñèëà îíà íà   
õîäó.   
Ðîí âçäðîãíóë è áóäòî áû ïðèîáîäðèëñÿ.   
-À çíàåòå, ðåáÿòà,êàêîãî óæàñà ÿ â÷åðà íàòåðïåëñÿ?!,-çàëèõâàòñêè íà÷àë îí.   
-Ðàññêàçûâàé!,-íåòåðïåëèâî ïîòðåáîâàëè äðóçüÿ. -Çíà÷èò òàê!,-íà÷àë Ðîí..........  
àâòîð:Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë  
  
...Ìèðòë ñèäåëà â ñâîåì òóàëåòå, âñïîìèíàÿ   
â÷åðàøíèé äåíü. Ñåãîäíÿ å¸ íàñòðîåíèå áûëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Ìàëîïðèÿòíûå   
ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïëîõîãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèÿ Óèçëè áëàãîäàðÿ ïîìîùè äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ   
áûëè ëèêâèäèðîâàíû ñ åå îäåæäû. À âå÷åðîì Ìèðòë ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñ Êðîâàâûì   
Áàðîíîì, êîòîðûé, êàê îêàçàëîñü, ñîâñåì íå ñåðäèëñÿ íà íåå çà òî, ÷òî îíà   
â÷åðà ïðåíåáðåãëà åãî ïðèãëàøåíèåì íà çàâòðàê.   
Îíè íàõîäèëèñü íåäàëåêî   
îò ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â îáùóþ ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. Ìèìî ïðîøåë ÷åëîâåê â   
÷åðíîì. Ìèðòë íèêîãäà íå äîâîäèëîñü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì, íî îíà,   
ðàçóìååòñÿ, åãî çíàëà. Ýòî áûë Ñíåéï. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ãðîçà ñòóäåíòîâ, â   
îñîáåííîñòè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Íåëþáèìûé ó÷èòåëü Ãàððè è Ðîíà: Ìèðòë ìíîãî ðàç   
ñëûøàëà êàê îíè îáñóæäàþò åãî. Ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî áûëè íå ñàìûå ëåñòíûå   
îòçûâû... Âïðî÷åì, ñóäÿ ïî ñëîâàì ìàëü÷èêîâ, îòíîøåíèå ìàñòåðà Çåëèé ê íèì   
áûëî íå íàìíîãî áîëåå äðóæåëþáíûì. Ñíåéï êîðîòêî êèâíóë íà ñóõîå   
ïðèâåòñòâèå Ìèðòë, à ñ Áàðîíîì, ïðèâèäåíèåì äîìà Ñëèçåðèí, ïåðåêèíóëñÿ   
ïàðîé ñëîâ. Íàäî âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî èìåííî îí ñêàçàë... â÷åðà îíà íå ïðèäàëà   
ýòîìó áîëüøîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü âàæíûì.   
Òàê... Áàðîí, êàæåòñÿ, ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ è ñïðîñèë ïðî êàêóþ-òî ðàáîòó...   
íîâîå çåëüå, íàä êîòîðûì ðàáîòàåò Ñíåéï. Íî âîò õîòü óáåéòå, íàçâàíèå åãî   
Ìèðòë âñïîìíèòü íå ìîãëà... ëàäíî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, â ñâîå âðåìÿ îöåíêè ïî   
ýòîìó ïðåäìåòó ó íåå òîæå áûëè íå áåçóïðå÷íû. Äà åñëè íà òî ïîøëî, íå   
îñîáåííî îíà âíèêàëà â òî, î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò, äàæå íå ñìîòðåëà íà   
ïðîôåññîðà, òîëüêî ñëûøàëà åãî ãîëîñ...   
Ñòîï! Ãîëîñ! Åãî ãîëîñ...   
Ìèðòë íàõìóðèëàñü. "Êëÿíóñü Ìåðëèíîì, ÿ ñëûøàëà åãî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî..." -   
ïðîáîìîòàëà îíà. Íó êîíå÷íî! Êàê ìîæíî áûëî áûòü òàêîé äóðîé! Ýòî âåäü îí   
ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ðîíîì â òî óòðî...   
Ìèðòë çàäóìàëàñü. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âñ¸   
òàê è áûëî... Ðîí íàêîíåö-òî çàêîí÷èë ïåðåìåùàòü ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî æåëóäêà   
â óíèòàç è âûøåë èç êàáèíêè... Êàæåòñÿ, îí óìûâàëñÿ, êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà   
çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè è ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà... Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí áûëî î÷åíü   
íà íåãî ïîõîæ. "Ýòî Âû, ìèñòåð Óèçëè?" - ãîëîñ áûë ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì, íî   
Ìèðòë ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîìåëüêíóëè è íîòêè áåñïîêîéñòâà. "Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ..."   
- "Âàì ñåé÷àñ ñëåäóåò áûòü â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå, íå òàê ëè?.. À òî..."   
Íåêîòîðûå ñëîâà çàãëóøàë øóì âîäû, ëüþùåéñÿ èç êðàíà, îíà èõ íå ðàçîáðàëà,   
óñëûøàëà òîëüêî êàê Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ èìÿ Ôèë÷à. "Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ   
èäó..." - çàáîðìîòàë Ðîí. "Ïîéäåìòå. ß äîëæåí Âàñ ïðîâîäèòü, ÷òîáû   
óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Âû íå âëèïíåòå â êàêóþ-íèáóäü èñòîðèþ èç-çà ñâîåé   
áåçãðàíè÷íîé ãëóïîñòè." Òàêàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà, Ðîíó íå ñëèøêîì ïîíðàâèëàñü,   
ïîòîìó ÷òî îí, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîòðåçâåâ, íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë: "Íå... Íå   
áåñïîêîéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ â ïîðÿäêå... ñïàñèáî..." è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêèíóë   
òóàëåò. Ìèðòë ñëûøàëà êàê Ñíåéï âïîëãîëîñà âûðóãàëñÿ è òîæå âûøåë...   
-Ñòðàííî... îí äàæå íå íàëîæèë âçûñêàíèå, õîòÿ èìåë íà ýòî ïîëíîå ïðàâî...   
Ýòî íå ïîõîæå íà Ñíåéïà, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå òàêîãî, êàêèì åãî ðèñóåò Ãàððè,   
- ñêàçàëà Ìèðòë ñàìîé ñåáå. - Íàäî ðàññêàçàòü åìó îá ýòîì, æàëü, ÷òî ÿ   
ðàíüøå îá ýòîì íå âñïîìíèëà, îí âåäü ñïðàøèâàë, êóäà Ðîí ïîòîì äåëñÿ.   
Ìèðòë íàìîðùèëà ëîá: åñëè Óèçëè èç òóàëåòà ïîøåë â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ   
áàøíþ, ïî÷åìó æå åãî òàì íèêòî íå âèäåë? Íàäî íàéòè Ãàððè...   
- Âîò ãëóïàÿ! - îòðóãàëà ñåáÿ Ìèðòë. - Îí æå ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ, òàê? Çíà÷èò, îí ñàì   
âñå ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè. Õîòÿ... ìíå áû òîæå õîòåëîñü ýòî óçíàòü. Òåì   
áîëåå, ÷òî îí âñå åùå íå èçâèíèëñÿ...   
àâòîð:Îõëàìîí Èíê  
*À â ýòî âðåìÿ...*   
Â ñêàçî÷íîì   
ëåñó ïðèçåìëÿëàñü ëåòàþùàÿ òàðåëêà èç ñèñòåìû "Áåòà-79656-çþ".   
- Áîññ,íàì íàäî ïîõèòèòü Ãåðìè!, - ñêàçàë   
ñàìûé-çåëåíûé-ñëèçíÿê-ñ-ïëàíåòû-ÐÎÐÐÎÐÎÐË   
-Íåò, ìû ïîõèòèì Õàãðèäà!,-   
îòâåòèë ñàìûé-ëèïêèé-ñëèçíÿê-ñ-ïëàíåòû-ÐÎÐÐÎÐÎÐË   
-Ìû ïîõèòèì Õàãðèäà,Ãåðìè, è åùå ïàðî÷êó ñóùåñòâ!,- ïîñòàâèë òî÷êó â ñïîðå Áîññ-[   
íó-âû-ïîíÿëè-êîãî))) .  
ÍËÎ ñ íåñêðîìíîé íàäïèñüþ íà áîðòó çàâåðøèëî ïîñàäêó...   
àâòîð:Ginny Weasley   
Äæèííè ïîåæèëàñü. Áîæå, êàê æå õîëîäíî â ýýòèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ! Êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï   
çäåñü æèâåò! Õîòÿ, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó ñ êàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà îí ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà   
óðîêàõ, îí ñäåñü íå æèâåò, à ñóùåñòâóåò."Íó ïî÷åìó, ïî÷åìó èìåííî   
ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð ÿ äîëæíà ïðîâåñòè â ýòîì ïîãàíîì ìåñòå âìåñòå ñî   
Ñíåéïîì?! ×åì ÿ çàñëóæèëà òàêîé "ïîäàðîê "?   
Äæèííè ãëóáæå çàêóòàëàñü â ñâîþ ðîáó è ïîïûòàëàñü   
ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ ïüåò Ãëèíòâåéí (äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå çíàåò:   
Ãëèíòâåéí - ïîäîãðåòîå êðàñíîå âèíî ñî ñïåöèÿìè è öèòðóñîâûìè - ëè÷íî ÿ   
îáîæàþ ýòîò íàïèòîê ) â áàøíå Ãðèôôèíäîðà âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè.   
"Õììì. Èíòåðåñíî áûëî áû   
ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïüÿíîãî Ñíåéïà" - ñêàçàëà âäðóã Äæèííè, ñàìà óäèâëÿÿñü   
ïîëåòó ñâîåé ôàíòàçèè. - "Íàâåðíî ïîòðÿñàþùåå çðåëèùå!   
  
àâòîð:ïðîô. McGonagall.   
Ïðîô. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êàê òîëüêî ó íåå   
ïîÿâèëîñü ñâîáîäíîå îò ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ âðåìÿ, çàòîðîïèëàñü èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî   
ïîëíîöåííî. Âñå ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî åå ëþáèìûì çàíÿòèåì áûëî òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòüñÿ   
â êîøêó, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëî íå òàê. Åå òàéíûì óâëå÷åíèåì ÿâëÿëàñü   
âîëøåáíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, êîòîðàÿ åé ïî íàñëåäñòâó äîñòàëàñü îò âíåçàïíî   
èñ÷åçíóâøåé ïðè ñòðàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ñòàðøåé ñåñòðû.   
Ñîáñòâåííî,   
ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííî öåííîå èç òîãî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò áåäíîé Þíîíû. Íî   
Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîíÿëà ýòî òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Â äåíü   
ðîæäåíèÿ Þíîíû â ïàìÿòü î áåäíîé ñåñòðåíêå Ìèíåðâà âûïèëà è, íåìíîãî   
çàõìåëåâ, ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü. Òîãäà åé è ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü   
íàäåòü ñåñòðèíó ìàíòèþ.   
Ìàíòèÿ ïðèøëàñü â àêêóðàò, òî÷íî ñøèòà áûëà ïî   
åå ðàçìåðó. È ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü ïðîôåññîðó ñòðàííûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Þíîíà áûëà   
íàìíîãî êðóïíåå ñâîåé ñåñòðû. Ìèíåðâà ñðàçó æå äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî ýòî íå   
ïðîñòàÿ ìàíòèÿ. Íî â ÷åì ñóòü åå òàèíñòâåííîé ñèëû, îíà ïîêà íå çíàëà. Íî   
åé î÷åíü õîòåëîñü áû ýòî âûÿñíèòü. Çàäà÷à áûëà ñëîæíîé, íî èíòóèöèÿ   
ïîäñêàçûâàëà åé, ÷òî ðàçãàäêà áëèçêà.   
Îíà ñòàëà ïûòàòüñÿ ïðèïîìèíàòü,   
ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ å¸ áåäíàÿ ñåñòðà íàäåâàëà ýòó ìàíòèþ.   
È òóò   
åé âñïîìíèëñÿ îäèí íåïðèÿòíûé ñëó÷àé, ïîñëå êîòîðîãî îíè ñ ñåñòðîé ñèëüíî   
íå ïîëàäèëè. È áûëî èç-çà ÷åãî. Êîãäà ïðîô. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîëüêî ïðèñòóïèëà   
ê ïðåïîäàâàíèþ â Õîãâàðòñå, åé ïîíðàâèëñÿ îäèí þíûé Ìàã. Åìó áûëî âñåãî   
15. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîé þíûé âîçðàñò, îí, ñòóäåíò Ñëèçåðèíà, óæå òîãäà   
ïðîÿâëÿë âûäàþùèåñÿ ñïîñîáíîñòè ïî ÷àñòè òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ. Òðàíñôèãóðèðóÿñü   
â êîøêó, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ÷àñòî òàéíî ïîñåùàëà ëàáîðàòîðèþ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è   
÷àñàìè íàáëþäàëà, êàê ìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèê, ñîâåðøåííî íå çàìå÷àÿ å¸,   
çàíèìàëñÿ ñâîèìè îïûòàìè. È âîò â îäèí èç òàêèõ äíåé îíà ñòàëà   
ñâèäåòåëüíèöåé òîãî, êàê å¸ ñåñòðèöà, â ïåðèîä þíîñòè ñâîåé ñëûâøàÿ   
íåïðåâçîéäåííîé êðàñàâèöåé, âäðóã ÿâèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüå âî âñåé ñâîåé áûëîé   
êðàñå. Îíà, êàê è ïðåæäå, âûãëÿäåëà îáàëäåííî ïðåêðàñíîé è þíîé. Íî ñàìûì   
îáèäíûì áûëî òî, ÷òî å¸ þíûé ìàã íèñêîëüêî íå óäèâèëñÿ ýòîìó, à äàæå êàê   
áû æäàë ýòîé âñòðå÷è. ×òî áûëî ïîòîì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ñóæäåíî áûëî óçíàòü,   
ïîòîìó ÷òî åå ñåñòðèöà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åå ïðèñóòñòâèå. È îíè ïîêèíóëè   
ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Ïðîô. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñëå ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ äîëãî íå ìîãëà   
óñïîêîèòüñÿ, èñïûòûâàÿ ìóêè áóðíîé ðåâíîñòè. Íî åå ëþáîâü òàê áû è   
êîí÷èëàñü íè÷åì.   
Íî âîò åå ñåñòðû íå ñòàëî. Ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñåáÿ â åå   
ìàíòèè ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âäðóã ñòàëà çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ñ íåé ÷òî-òî   
ïðîèñõîäèò. Ñíà÷àëà îíà ÷èñòî ïî-æåíñêè èñïóãàëàñü è õîòåëà áûëî ñäåðíóòü   
ñ ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ, íî ÷òî-òî ñäåðæàëî åå â ýòîì ïîðûâå. Åå ïðèðîäíîå   
ëþáîïûòñòâî âçÿëî âåðõ íàä ñòðàõîì íåèçâåñòíîñòè. Âíóòðè åå ÷òî-òî ñòàëî   
áóðëèòü è áóëüêàòü. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü... Î÷íóëàñü îíà ëåæàùåé íà   
ïîëó. Îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ è íå óçíàâ, îíà çàâèçæàëà îò ðàäîñòè. È áûëî ÷åìó   
âîñòîðãàòüñÿ. Âåäü ýòî áûëà íå îíà, Ìèíåðâà. Òî÷íåå ýòî áûëà îíà, íî â   
îáëèêå ñâîåé "þíîé" ñåñòðèöû. Ìîëíèåíîñíî ó íåå ñîçðåë â ãîëîâå ïëàí. Þíûé   
ìàã. Íåò, óæå íå ñòîëü þíûé. Òåïåðü-òî îíà èì çàâëàäååò.   
àâòîð:Àíäæåëèíà Ãðîó  
-Ãàððè,÷òî ñ òîáîé?-ñïðîñèëà ×æîó   
- í-íè÷åãî.   
- òû êðè÷àë. Êàæåòñÿ äî ýòîãî òû õîòåë ìíå ÷òî-òî   
ñêàçàòü.   
- Â îáùåì äà.Çíàåøü... ÿ... ÿ... ëþ...   
-Äà-äà?   
- Ýýýý... Ò-òû õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü! Ñêàçàâ òàê, Ãàððè îòáåæàë çà ïîâîðîò.   
Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé åãî, äà è ìíîãèõ,ðàçãîâîð ñ äåâóøêîé øåñòåêóðñíèöåé   
×æîó ×àíã...   
Ðàçäàëñÿ ëåãêèé âñêðèê è... Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé ìèã å¸   
æèçíè. Ïðîùàé ×æîó,ïðîùàé äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ ñìîãëà çàâîåâàòü ñåðäöå   
âåëèêîãî âîëøåáíèêà ìèðà - Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!   
Øêîëà Õîãâàðòñ ïîãðóçèëàñü â òðàóð.   
àâòîð:ïðîô.McGonagall  
Â êîðèäîðàõ ïîäçåìåëüÿ öàðèëà   
ñóìðà÷íàÿ òåíü. Êàê âñåãäà â õîëîäíîì è ñûðîì âîçäóõå âèòàë ñïåöèôè÷åñêèé   
çàïàõ ïëåñåíè. Áûëî òèõî, íî òîíêèé ñëóõ âñå æå ñìîã áû óëîâèòü çâóêè   
ïðèáëèæàþùèõñÿ øàãîâ. Íåò, ýòî íå áûëè øàãè ïîæèëîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñêîðåå   
âñåãî ýòî íàïîìèíàëî áûñòðóþ õîäüáó ìîëîäîãî.   
Çâóêè óñèëèëèñü, è óæå   
÷åòêî áûëà ñëûøíà äðîáü ýíåðãè÷íîé ïîõîäêè. Òî áûëà îäíà èç çíàìåíèòîñòåé   
Õîãâàðòöà ïðîô. Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
È âîò îíà óæå çäåñü, íåïîäàëåêó   
îò èçâåñòíîé âñåì ìàñòåðñêîé çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
Ëèöî âîëøåáíèöû â òåìíîòå   
òðóäíî áûëî áû ðàçãëÿäåòü. À ñòîèëî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà èç-ïîä ÷åðíîé   
øèðîêîïîëîé øëÿïû íà âàñ ñìåëî è ñ âûçîâîì âçãëÿíóëè áû þíûå êðàñèâûå   
ãëàçà.   
Â ëàáîðàòîðíîì ïîìåùåíèè, îòêóäà èç-çà ïîëóîòêðûòîé, âèäèìî,   
äëÿ âåíòèëÿöèè, äâåðè, ñòðóèëñÿ æåëòûé ñâåò, âîâñþ êèïåëà ðàáîòà.   
Ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü, ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî çà ýòîé äâåðüþ ñêðûâàåòñÿ öåëàÿ   
ôàáðèêà. Òàêîå òàì òâîðèëîñü ðàçíîîáðàçèå çâóêîâ. ×òî-òî áóëüêàëî, øèïåëî,   
ñêðèïåëî, ïèùàëî è äàæå óõàëî.   
Íî, êàê îêàçàëîñü, óïðàâëÿë âñåì ýòèì   
ïðîöåññîì îäèí-åäèíñòâåííûé ìàã. Èìåííî ê íåìó íà âñòðå÷ó è ñïåøèëà íàøà   
îñîáà.   
Äâåðü ïðèîòêðûëàñü ñèëüíåå, âûçâàâ çàìåòíîå êîëåáàíèå âîçäóõà,   
è âîëøåáíèöà òåíüþ ïðîíèêëà â ñâÿòàÿ ñâÿòûõ ýòîãî «òåìíîãî» ïîäçåìíîãî   
ìèðà.   
Ó ÷åðíîãî áåç êðûøêè êîòëà, îòêóäà ñëûøàëîñü áóëüêàíüå è èç   
êîòîðîãî ïîäíèìàëèñü ââåðõ êëóáû ïàðà, ïðÿìî ñòîÿë â íàïðÿæåííîé   
çàäóì÷èâîé ïîçå ÷åðíîâîëîñûé õîçÿèí «ôàáðèêè». Ñòîÿ ñïèíîé ê äâåðè, îí íå   
çàìåòèë, ÷òî êòî-òî âîøåë âíóòðü ýòîãî áîëüøîãî öåõà. Íî åãî îáîñòðåííûé   
ñëóõ óëîâèë íîâûé çâóê. Îí äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî âîøåë è ñòîèò ïîçàäè   
íåãî. Íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿä, óñòðåìëåííûé íà êèïÿùóþ â êîòëå ñìåñü, îí ïðîèçíåñ   
êîðîòêóþ ôðàçó: -Êòî çäåñü è ÷òî åìó íàäî?   
Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî, è   
îí, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâû, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîâòîðèë âîïðîñ. Íî â ýòî âðåìÿ   
êòî-òî, áëèçêî ïîäîøåäøèé ê íåìó ñçàäè, çàêðûë åìó ãëàçà.   
È òóò ïðîèçîøëî íå÷òî íåîæèäàííîå. Âîëøåáíèê ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, âûñâîáîæäàÿ ñâîþ   
ãîëîâó èç ÷üèõ-òî ëàñêîâûõ ðóê. Ðóê, êîòîðûå ÷òî-òî íàïîìíèëè åìó. Íå âåðÿ   
åùå ñåáå, îí óâèäåë ïðåêðàñíóþ Þíîíó. Åùå ìãíîâåíüå, è îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî   
ïåðåä íèì ñòîèò äðóãàÿ äåâèöà. -Êòî òû? - ñïðîñèë îí åùå ðàç.   
Ìèíåðâà äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï, à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí, ïîíÿë, ÷òî çà ëèöîì è òåëîì   
Þíîíû ïðÿ÷åòñÿ äðóãàÿ äóøà.   
-Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ìèíåðâà,- òèõî ïðèçíàëàñü   
îñîáà. - ß ñåñòðà Þíîíû.   
-Íå ìîæåò ýòîãî áûòü, -îïåøèë ìàñòåð. –Âû æå   
ïîõîæè êàê äâå êàïëè âîäû.   
Åãî âíåçàïíî îñåíèëî, ÷òî òóò áåç   
êîëäîâñòâà íå îáîøëîñü. Âåäü äëÿ íåãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàéíîé, ÷òî åãî þíîé   
âîçëþáëåííîé áûëà íåìîëîäàÿ êîëäóíüÿ. Íî ýòî âîâñå íå ìåøàëî åìó, à òåì   
áîëåå Þíîíå, èñïûòûâàòü âçàèìíîå íàñëàæäåíèå îò îáùåíèÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì.   
Ïîòîì åãî ïîäðóãè íå ñòàëî. Ìíîãî ãðóñòíûõ âå÷åðîâ ïðîâåë îí â   
îäèíî÷åñòâå, ïåðåêëþ÷èâ ñâîþ ýíåðãèþ íà ðàáîòó. Èññòóïëåííî òðóäÿñü, îí   
ïîñòàâèë ñâîåé öåëüþ íàéòè òàêîå ñðåäñòâî, êîòîðîå ïîìîãëî áû åìó íå   
òîëüêî âåðíóòü ïîäðóãó, íî òàêæå ïîâåðíóòü âñïÿòü è ñàìî âðåìÿ.   
àâòîð:ïðîô.McGonagall   
=È âîò ïðè âèäå Ìèíåðâû âíóòðè íåãî   
êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî âçîðâàëîñü. Íàïðÿæåíèå, ìíîãèå ãîäû ñäåðæèâàåìîå èì,   
âäðóã âûðâàëîñü èç ñâîåãî çàòî÷åíèÿ. Çíàêîìîå ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî ñíîâà   
îâëàäåëî èì. Íî ñ òðóäîì ïðîòèâÿñü ïëîòè, ìóæ÷èíà, ãîòîâûé ñèþ æå ìèíóòó   
«çàäóøèòü» ïðèøåëèöó â ñâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ, ïî÷òè îòîðîïåëî âçÿë å¸ ðóêó è   
ïîäíåñ ê ñâîèì ãóáàì. Ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ âûðâàëñÿ èç óñò îáîìëåâøåé îò òàêîãî   
ïîâîðîòà ñîáûòèé äåâóøêè. Åå òèõèé ñòîí ïðîçâó÷àë äëÿ íåãî ñëîâíî âûñòðåë.   
Íåóòîëåííàÿ ýíåðãèÿ ñòðàñòè ïîãëîòèëà åãî. Ðàññóæäàòü îí óæå áîëåå íå ìîã.   
Ñêðåñòèâ ñâîè äëèííûå ðóêè, îí òî÷íî â êðåñëî óñàäèë â íèõ Ìèíåðâó è   
ïîäíÿë åå. Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, äåâóøêà îáâèëà ñâîèìè ðóêàìè åãî øåþ. Çàáûâ, ãäå   
îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ, îí ñòàë êðóæèòüñÿ ñ íåé. Ïîòîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ðóêè   
ñòàëè ñëàáåòü, îí îòíåñ åå â äðóãîå, çíàêîìîå åé ïîìåùåíèå, êîòîðîå   
âûõîäèëî èç ïåðâîãî è ñëóæèëî äëÿ îòäûõà. Çàòåì îíè âìåñòå îïóñòèëèñü íà   
áîëüøîé è ãëóáîêèé äèâàí.   
Åãî ïàëüöû ïðîäîëæàëè ñêîëüçèòü ïî åå   
îäåæäå, óñèëèâàÿ â íåì âîçáóæäåíèå îò îùóùåíèÿ åå óïðóãîãî ãèáêîãî òåëà.   
Îí õîòåë ðàçäåòü äåâóøêó. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë åå ãîòîâíîñòü åìó îòäàòüñÿ . Íî   
÷òî-òî èíñòèíêòèâíîå âäðóã ðåçêî îñòóäèëî â íåì ïûë, è îí òèõî åå ñïðîñèë,   
êàê åé óäàëîñü äîáèòüñÿ òàêîãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ.   
Ýòîò âîïðîñ íåñêîëüêî   
îòðåçâèë Ìèíåðâó îò ïüÿíÿùåãî ÷óâñòâà áëèçîñòè.   
-Ìàíòèÿ ìîåé ñåñòðû, -ïðîäîëæàÿ äðîæàòü îò âîëíåíèÿ, ïðîëåïåòàëà îíà.  
Ýòî áûëî åìó çíàêîìî.   
-Òîãäà íåëüçÿ åå ñíèìàòü, - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ îçàáî÷åííîñòüþ â ãîëîñå.   
Ýòà çàìèíêà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèâåëà èõ â ÷óâñòâî. Íî äåëî áûëî ñäåëàíî.   
Âçàèìíûé ïîðûâ âñå èì îáúÿñíèë. À ýòî áûëî ìíîãîîáåùàþùèì è ãëàâíûì.   
Ìèíåðâà òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îñîçíàëà, ÷òî â åå ãîðëå ïåðåñîõëî è åå äàâíî   
óæå ìó÷èò æàæäà. Îíà ïîïðîñèëà ïèòü. Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðîòÿíóë åé   
ñîñóä ñ æåëòîâàòîé íà öâåò æèäêîñòüþ. Ýòî áûë ëèìîííûé íàïèòîê. Ñ   
æàäíîñòüþ âûïèâ âñå äî äíà, äåâóøêà îáëåã÷åííî ïåðåâåëà äóõ. Îíà âñòàëà.   
Ñìóùåííî ñòàëà ïîïðàâëÿòü ñâîþ îäåæäó, î÷åâèäíî, ñîáèðàÿñü óéòè. Ñíåéï   
âîñõèùåííî íàáëþäàÿ çà åå äåéñòâèÿìè, ïîäîøåë ê íåé è êðåïêî ïîöåëîâàë åå   
â ãóáû. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îíè ðàññòàëèñü. Íî òåïåðü èõ ðàçäåëÿëî òîëüêî   
ðàññòîÿíèå, à âðåìÿ áûëî íå âëàñòíî íàä íèìè. Èõ ñîåäèíÿëà ïðî÷íàÿ íèòü   
çíàêîìîãî âñåì ÷óâñòâà. 


	3. ×àñòü òðåòüÿ

àâòîð:Êàðëà Äðàêóëà   
-Ñíåéï,çàòêíèñü!!!   
"Íó âîò îïÿòü...×¸ðò âîçüìè,÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò,ïîçâîëÿþ êàêîìó-òî íàäîåäëèâîìó   
âàìïèðüþ îòðîäüþ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé â òàêîì òîíå...Âîîáùå âåñü ìèð   
êàòèòüñÿ ê äüÿâîëó.Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ñïàñàþ ýòî Äæåéìñîâî îòðîäüå,à îíî ïîñëå   
ýòîãî áëàãîäàðèò ìåíÿ!!!Ïîòîì ÿ íà÷èíàþ îïåêàòü ýòîãî Óèçëè...×òî áóäåò   
äàëüøå?Îáúÿâëþ ñåáÿ íàñëåäíèêîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà?Èëè ñêàæó,÷òî Äæèííè Óèçëè ìîÿ   
âíó÷êà?Êñòàòè ãäå îíà?Âîçìîæíî óæå ïðèøëà..,à ÿ íèêîãî íå õî÷ó   
âèäåòü...Ïîõîæå ìåíÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âûáèëî ýòî ïîÿâëåíèå Þíîíû...èëè íå   
Þíîíû..Ìîé ìèð ðóøèòñÿ,øêîëà ìåäëåííî ñïèâàåòñÿ(èíòåðåñíî, îíè íà   
ïÿòîì êóðñå óæå ñïÿò äðóã ñ äðóãîì èëè íåò?Ìû ñïàëè...),à â ëåñó áûëà   
êàêàÿ-òî âñïûøêà ñâåòà...È,ðàçóìååòñÿ êî ìíå ñðàçó æå ïðèñêàêàëà(èëè êàê   
òàì âàìïèðû ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ)Êàðëà è íà÷àëà äîêàçûâàòü,÷òî ýòî èíîïëàíåòÿíå è   
÷òî îíè íàâåðíÿêà íå ïðîñòî òàê ïîÿâèëèñü çäåñü...Òîæå ìíå ìèññ "íîâàÿ   
ó÷èòåëüíèöà çàêëèíàíèé",îò ìåíÿ-òî òû ÷åãî õî÷åøü?Íó è ÷òî,÷òî ìû âìåñòå   
ó÷èëèñü,íó õîðîøî,íå òîëüêî ó÷èëèñü...Êòî-íèáóäü,ïîæàëóéñòà,ó ìåíÿ   
êîøìàðíî áîëèò ãîëîâà,íó óáåðèòå å¸...Çàâòðà,ÿ ñîãëàñåí ïåðåêîïàòü âìåñòå   
ñ íåé õîòü âåñü ëåñ,íî òîëüêî ÇÀÂÒÐÀ,íó õîòü êòî-íèáóäü..."   
-Èçâèíèòå,ïðîôåññîð Äðàêóëà,íî âàñ ïðîñèò ê ñåáå ïðîôåññîð   
Äàìáëäîð,-íà ïîðîãå äâåðè ñ ÷åñòíûì ëèöîì ñòîÿë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð,-îí ïîñëàë   
ìåíÿ íàéòè âàñ.   
-Õîðîøî,óæå èäó.Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàëóéñòà ïîäóìàé íàä òåì,÷òî   
ÿ ñêàçàëà...   
Êàðëà âûøëà âñëåä çà óëûáàþùèìñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì.   
"Íèêîãäà,íèêîãäà,íèêîãäà â æèçíè ÿ áû íå ïîäóìàë,÷òî ÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï   
áóäó áëàãîäàðåí Ïîòòåðó... Íåò,ãîñïîäà,ÿ ãîâîðþ âïîëíå ñåðü¸çíî,ìîé   
ìèð ðóøèòñÿ..."   
àâòîð:Êàðëà Äðàêóëà  
Êàðëà ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïîïðàâèëà ïîëåíüÿ   
â êàìèíå.Çàòåì ñåëà â êðåñëî íàïðîòèâ îãíÿ è çàäóìàëàñü.   
Ñíåéï íå õî÷åò ñ íåé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü,äî Äàìáëäîðà îíà òàê è íå äîøëà,ïî äîðîãå íà íå¸   
íàòêíóëàñü Ïðîôåññîð Ôëåð è ïîïðîñèëà êíèãó î ïðîêëÿòüÿõ è â   
èòîãå,íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàçíèöó â âîçðàñòå îíè î÷åíü ìèëî ïðîãîâîðèëè âåñü   
âå÷åð,òàê ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàçãîâîð ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ó Êàðëû áûëî ïðåêðàñíîå   
íàñòðîåíèå,íî ñåé÷àñ ïîñëå óõîäà Ôëåð êàçàëîñü áû óñíóâøîå ðàçäðàæåíèå   
âìåñòå ñ âñåâîçðàñòàþùèì íåäîóìåíèåì âûøëè íàðóæó è ñòàëè òåðçàòü ñâîþ   
õîçÿéêó.Îñîáåííî îáèäíî áûëî çà "ñòåðâó"-Òû æå çäåñü ìåñòíàÿ ñòåðâà ñàìà è   
ðàçáèðàéñÿ ñ "ìàëåíüêèìè çåë¸íåíüêèìè ÷åëîâå÷êàìè"   
"Ñâÿçè íèêàêîé,íî   
âñ¸ ðàâíî îáèäíî.Òîæå ìíå äðóã...è íå òîëüêî äðóã ..." Ñêâîçü îáèäó íà   
ëèöî Êàðëû ïðîðâàëàñü óëûáêà. "Õì...ìåëî÷ü,êàçàëîñü áû,à âñïîìíèòü   
ïðèÿòíî.Êàêîé ýòî áûë êóðñ?Øåñòîé?Èëè ïÿòûé?Õîòÿ â ñóùíîñòè,êàêàÿ   
ñåé÷àñ ðàçíèöà.Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå,ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ Õîãâàðòñà ìû âñå   
ðÿçúåõàëèñü...À ïîòîì ïðèø¸ë Âîëàíäåìîðò...À â ãîä,êîòîðîìó áûëî   
ñóæäåíî ñòàòü ãîäîì åãî ïàäåíèÿ,îí óáèë ìîåãî ìóæà...ìîåãî Âëàäà...Ò¸ìíûé   
ëîðä ïðåäëàãàë íàì ïåðåéòè íà åãî ñòîðîíó, åù¸ áû,÷èñòîêðîâíûå ìàãè,â   
æèëàõ êîòîðûõ òå÷¸ò âàìïèðüÿ êðîâü,è èì äîñòàòî÷íî êàïëè ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé   
êðîâè,÷òîáû ñòàòü ÷óäîâèùàìè-òàêîãî Âîëàíäåìîðò óïóñêàòü íå õîòåë.Íî ìû   
óïîðíî ñðàæàëèñü ïðîòèâ íåãî,è âîò èòîã...ìîé ìóæ ïîãèá,à íà ìîåé   
ñïèíå ñëåäû îò óäàðîâ êíóòîì.Èõ ðîâíî 13,ÿ ñ÷èòàëà...À   
òû,Ñåâåðóñ,ñ÷èòàåøü,÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òåáå ÷òî-òî íàâÿçàòü.Íåò,ïðîñòî ÿ òàê   
îáåñïîêîåíà ýòîé âñïûøêîé â ëåñó è ýòèìè ñíàìè,êîòîðûå ñëèøêîì   
ðåàëüíû,ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó,÷òîáû ýòèõ ñëåäîâ íà ìîåé ñïèíå ñòàëî   
áîëüøå...è,÷¸ðò âîçüìè,ÿ íå õî÷ó,÷òîáû èõ ñòàëî áîëüøå ó òåáÿ..."   
àâòîð:Ìóíüåêà  
– Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, Ñåâåðóñ, –   
Äàìáëäîð âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ è âçäîõíóë. – Ðàçãîâîð áóäåò   
äîëãèì è, áîþñü, íåïðèÿòíûì.   
– Åñëè âû î òîì, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîð îïåðåæàåò   
ìîé Äîì íà äâåñòè áàëëîâ…   
– Íåò, ïðîôåññîð. ß áû õîòåë îáñóäèòü îäèí   
äåëèêàòíûé âîïðîñ, êàñàþùèéñÿ ëè÷íî âàñ è íåêîòîðûõ õîãâàðòñêèõ   
ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, íàâåùàþùèõ âàñ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. ß ìîãó íå íàçûâàòü èìåí, íå   
òàê ëè?   
– Îò÷åãî æå, íàçîâèòå.   
– Êàðëà.   
– Íó äà, – Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Çàõîäèò èíîãäà ïîáîëòàòü.   
Òîëüêî ÷òî â ïðèåìíîé ïåðåáðîñèëèñü   
ïàðîé ñëîâ. Ìû æå îäíîêóðñíèêè.   
– Íî ñ Ôëåð âû íå îäíîêóðñíèêè? ×òî   
ýòî çà àíåêäîò õîäèò ïî øêîëå î òîì, ïî÷åìó ïÿòûé êóðñ Ðýéâåíêëî íà äíÿõ   
íå ìîã ïîïàñòü â êàáèíåò Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ ñèë?   
– ß íå ëþáëþ àíåêäîòû, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð.   
– Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! – Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ. – Âèäèìî,   
ðàçãîâîð íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ïðîøó âàñ – íàñòîÿòåëüíî ïðîøó! – íå âûíóæäàéòå   
ìåíÿ íàïîìèíàòü âàì î íåîáõîäèìîñòè áëþñòè ïðèëè÷èÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû åùå   
ìîëîäû è îäèíîêè, íî ýòî íå îïðàâäûâàåò òîãî áåçîáðàçèÿ, êîòîðîå òâîðèòñÿ   
ñåé÷àñ â Ïîäçåìåëüÿõ! Íàäåþñü íà âàøå áëàãîðàçóìèå è íà òî, ÷òî ðåïóòàöèÿ   
ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Õîãâàðòñà äëÿ âàñ íå ïóñòîé çâóê.   
– Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, –ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó,   
– îí åùå íå çíàåò î Ìèíåðâå…   
– Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, – ïîäóìàë Äàìáëäîð, íàëèâàÿ ñåáå óñïîêîèòåëüíîå çåëüå, – ÿ   
íå ïðîáîëòàëñÿ, ÷òî çíàþ ïðî Ìèíåðâó… Ìèíåðâà…   
àâòîð:LordSudeb   
Âîëüäåìîðòîì îâëàäåëà äåïðåññèÿ.   
Åãî ñóäüáîíîñíûé ïëàí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå óäàâàëñÿ. Õîòÿ, îäíàêî, íà òî è áûëè   
âåñêèå îáúåêòèâíûå ïðè÷èíû, íî íåóäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ àìáèöèîçíîñòü ñ «õðóñòîì»   
ãðûçëà åãî èçíóòðè. Íå íàõîäÿ ñåáå ìåñòà, Ëîðä Ñóäåá ìåòàëñÿ â ïðåäåëàõ   
ñâîåãî óáåæèùà, ìîðùà ëûñèíó è íàïðÿæåííî îáäóìûâàÿ ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ.   
Ãåíèé ëîãè÷åñêîãî àíàëèçà, êàêîâûì îí ñåáÿ ñ÷èòàë, ðàçìûøëÿë, ïî÷åìó âñå â   
ìèðå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ íå òàê, êàê îí õî÷åò. «…ðåøèë ß ïðèáðàòü ê ðóêàì   
íàäîåâøåãî ÌÍÅ ñâîèìè âûõîäêàìè , èãðàþùåãî â áëàãîðîäñòâî ñòàðîãî   
ìåðçàâöà Äàìáëäîðà. Êàçàëîñü áû, íåò íè÷åãî ïðîùå! Ñàìîå óÿçâèìîå ìåñòî   
ñòàðèêà, íåñîìíåííî, íåóòèõàþùàÿ ñèìïàòèÿ ê êðàñàâèöå Þíîíå. Õì, è ìíîþ,   
âïðî÷åì, òîæå ðàçäåëÿåìàÿ. – ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà óëûáêó ïðîáèëîñü íà åãî   
õìóðîé ôèçèîíîìèè. – ß çàêîëäîâûâàþ ìàíòèþ Þíîíû, âîçâðàùàÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì   
åé åå þíîñòü, è ÷òî äåëàåò îíà, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü ñâîè ÷àðû íà   
ñòàðîãî áåçäåëüíèêà? Îòïðàâëÿåòñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå ê Ñíåéïó. Íåéòðàëèçîâûâàþ   
äóðî÷êó. Ïîäêèäûâàþ ìàíòèþ ñåñòðèöå. È ýòà òóäà æå. Íó Ñåâåðóñ, äîæäåøüñÿ…   
Òàê, óøëà ÷òî-òî ìûñëü…»   
àâòîð:Ginny Weasley  
Äæèííè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó îò êíèãè è   
ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàäàì Ïèíñ êîòîðàÿ ñòîÿëà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ÿâíî   
æäàëà îò Äæèííè êàêèõ-òî äåéñòâèé. "Íó-ñ. Òû ÷òî-æå, ïðîïóñòèëà óæèí è   
ðåøèëà ïîñïàòü ó ìåíÿ â áèáëèîòåêå? À íó ìàðø ê ñåáå â Ãðèôôèíäîð, èíà÷å ÿ   
ïîæàëóþñü ïðîôåññîðó Ìàêãîíàãàëë!" - ïðîâîçãëàñèëà áèáëèîòåêàðøà. "ß... ÿ   
ñåé÷àñ, óæå çàêàí÷èâàþ..." - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Äæèííè è ñòàëà óêëàäûâàòü âåùè â   
ïîðòôåëü. "Áîæå! Íåóæåëè ÿ çàñíóëà ïðÿìî â Áèáëèîòåêå?!... À êàêîé ìíå   
ñîí ñíèëñÿ...à êàêîé Ñåâåðóñ òàêì áûë!!! ì-ì-ì-ì!!! Êàéô. Âîîáùå áû íå   
ïðîñûïàëàñü!" - ïîäóìàëà Äæèííè è ïîëåëàñü èç áèáëèîòåêè îò÷àÿííî   
çåâàÿ. "Íåò, íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ïðîôåññîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì î ïîâåäåíèè ýòèõ   
ñòóäåíòîâ. È ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé òîæå. èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòà äåâî÷êà áîëòàëà âî   
ñíå ïðî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà?..."  
àâòîð:Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì   
-Îé, äà ïåðåñòàíü, Ãàððè, - Íåâèëë   
ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà äðóãà, - Òû æå íå ìîæåøü âîñïðèíèìàòü âñåðü¸ç   
òî, ÷òî áîëòàþò ïðî Ñíåéïà è Ôë¸ð?..   
- Íî òû æå, Íåâèëë, íå ìîæåøü   
îòðèöàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàë êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì? - â òîí   
åìó âîçðàçèë Ãàððè, - Ãîâîðþ òåáå, îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïî÷òè ÷òî ñ   
áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, êîãäà ÿ ïåðåäàë ïðîôåññîðó Äðàêóëå, ÷òî å¸ æä¸ò   
Äàìáëäîð... Íó ÿ æå íå ñëåïîé, ïðàâäà? À ñöåíà â òóàëåòå Ìèðòë, î   
êîòîðîé Ðîí ðàññêàçûâàë?.. Ñ íèì îïðåäåë¸ííî ÷òî-òî íå òî.   
- Çíàåøü, - Íåâèëë âûãëÿäåë óäðó÷¸ííûì, - Ñ íèì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî áû   
÷òî-òî íå òî, åñëè áû îí ïåðåñòàë ïðèäèðàòüñÿ êî ìíå íà Çåëüÿõ... À,   
íó òû æå íå ïîìíèøü, òû âåäü óø¸ë â ñåðåäèíå ïðîøëîãî óðîêà... Òàê   
âîò, îí áûë â òàêîé ÿðîñòè, êîãäà Ôë¸ð... íó, òî åñòü ïðîôåññîð Äå   
Ëàêóð, â îáùåì, êîãäà îíà òåáÿ óâåëà... ß, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî-òî íàïóòàë â   
òîì çåëüå, íî Ãåðìèîíà ïîòîì ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íå íàìíîãî. Íî Ñíåéï   
íàçíà÷èë ìíå öåëûõ äâà âçûñêàíèÿ, äà åù¸ ñíÿë 20 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà   
òîëüêî çà òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. Òàê ÷òî, íà ìîé   
âçãëÿä, îí â ïîðÿäêå, äàæå ñëèøêîì...   
- Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî êàêîé-òî   
çëîäåé ïîõèòèë Ñíåéïà è âûïèë Îáîðîòíîãî çåëüÿ ñ åãî âîëîñîì? -   
ïðåäïîëîæèë ïîäîøåäøèé ê íèì Ðîí, - Õîòÿ ÷òî ýòî ÿ, ðàçâå ÿ ñêàçàë   
"çëîäåé"? ß èìåë â âèäó "äîáðåéøåé äóøè ÷åëîâåê"!.. Îé, ÿ èñêðåííå   
ñî÷óâñòâóþ åìó... òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâüòå: ïèòü çåëüå ñ âîëîñàìè Ñíåéïà!..   
- Íè÷åãî ñåáå "äîáðåéøåé äóøè"... - ïðåðâàë Íåâèëë åãî   
ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàíèÿ, - Õîòÿ, - îí ïå÷àëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ â êàìèí, - Ýòî   
òîëüêî ïîäòâåðæäàåò îòñóòñòâèå ó ìåíÿ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Áîþñü,   
÷òî áàáóøêà âñ¸-òàêè çàáåð¸ò ìåíÿ èç øêîëû... Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí, ÿ ýòîãî   
íå âûíåñó...  
- Íå íàäî, Íåâèëë, Ðîí ïðîñòî øóòèò, - Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ, -   
Ìíå âñ¸-òàêè êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå Ñíåéïà ñâÿçàíî ñ   
âîçâðàùåíèåì Âîëüäåìîðòà... ["Ãì... íè÷åãî ñåáå, ïðèîáîäðèë,   
íàçûâàåòñÿ..." - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Íåâèëëà]   
- Òî÷íî! - Ðîí   
âñêî÷èë ñ êðåñëà, - Ñíåéï âåäü áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, âû æå çíàåòå!   
Îí íàâåðíÿêà çàìûøëÿåò ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ...   
- Ñÿäü, Ðîí, è íå êðè÷è òàê, -   
Ãåðìèîíà íåäîâîëüíî îòîðâàëàñü îò î÷åðåäíîé çäîðîâåííîé êíèãè, - Òåáÿ,   
íàâåðíîå, ñëûøíî äàæå â ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà. Ñëóøàéòå, - îíà   
âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàëü÷èêîâ, - Ìîæåò, âû óæå ïðåêðàòèòå âåçäå   
âèäåòü òîëüêî Âîëüäåìîðòà? È ïî÷åìó, ñîáñòâåííî, Âû íå ìîæåòå   
äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ëþáèò Ôë¸ð?.. Ðîí èçóìë¸ííî âûòàðàùèë ãëàçà:   
- Òû ÷òî?! Òû âîîáùå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü?! Äà êàê ýòîò   
áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé îñ¸ë ìîæåò êîãî-òî ëþáèòü?..   
- À òû, êîíå÷íî,   
î-îî÷åíü ìíîãî ïîíèìàåøü! - ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç-çà ñòîëà,   
- ß èäó ñïàòü, ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è!.. Äðóçüÿ ïîñìîòðåëè åé âñëåä.   
-Ãì... ×òî ýòî ñ íåé? - íåäîóì¸ííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí, - Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð îíà   
ñòàëà çàùèùàòü Ñíåéïà?..   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
Ñíåéï   
âîçâðàùàëñÿ îò äèðåêòîðà. Îí áûë ìÿãêî ñêàçàòü â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè. Îí áûë   
â ÿðîñòè! Âåñü ìèð âîêðóã ðóøèòñÿ è ïðè÷èíîé òîìó â îñíîâíîì ñëàáûé   
ïîë…Íè÷åãî ñåáå ñëàáûé! Ñíà÷àëà Þíîíà…à ïîòîì ýòà Êàðëà íà÷èíàåò êà÷àòü   
ïðàâà! Íàâåðíîå íå íàäî áûëî ñ íåé òîãäà…íà 5-îì êóðñå…Íó è êîíå÷íî   
ãëàâíàÿ çàíîçà â çàäíèöå –ýòî Ôëåð! Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî   
îíà â ýòîé ñâîé Ôðàíöèè óæàñíî îòñòàëà â Çåëüåâàðåíèè è ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïî   
âå÷åðàì ïîìî÷ü åé ñ ýòèì ïðåäìåòîì, íà ÷òî îí ëþáåçíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ, òàê îíà   
åùå è äî óæàñà áîèòñÿ, ÷òî âåñü Õîãâàðòñ óçíàåò î åå íåñîâåðøåíñòâå! È   
çà÷åì îí òîëüêî ïîîáåùàë íå ðàçãëàøàòü åå òàéíó?…Òåïåðü è äèðåêòîð íà íåãî   
êîñî ñìîòðèò…Äà åñëè áû òîëüêî ñìîòðåë! Îí âïåðâûå îò÷èòûâàë Ñíåéïà, êàê   
ïåðâîêóðñòíèêà! Äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðèøåë ê íåìó ïðèçíàòüñÿ â òîì,   
÷òî îí îäèí èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, äàæå òîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîíÿë åãî è   
ïðîñòèë! À òåïåðü…Òüôó òû ,÷åðò! Óâëå÷åííûé ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, Ñíåéï íå   
çàìåòèë ïðîõîäÿùóþ ìèìî Ôëåð, ñ êîåé îí òóò æå ñëó÷àéíî ñòîëêíóëñÿ. Íó,   
ìîæåò è íå ñîâñåì ñëó÷àéíî –êîðèäîð áûë øèðîêèì è Ôëåð âïîëíå ìîãëà   
îòîéòè. Àãà! Çíà÷èò åé ÷òî-òî îò íåãî íóæíî!   
-Íó?!,-Ñíåéï ñ íåòåðïåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà âåéëó.  
-×òî "íó",-ïåðåñïðîñèëà îíà?   
"À, ê ÷åðòó!",-ïëþíóë Ñíåéï è, ïðîáîðìàòàâ ÷òî-òî âðîäå èçâèíåíèÿ, ïîñïåøèë   
óäàëèòüñÿ. Íî òóò Ôëåð êðåïêî ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêàâ. Ïðîôåññîð ðåçêî   
îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé ãîðÿùèå íåíàâèñòüþ ãëàçà Âåéëû.   
-À Âû Êàçàíîâà, ïðîô.,-ïðîøåïòàëà îíà,-ñíà÷àëà ýòà ñòàðàÿ êîðãà (ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü   
ìåíÿ ïðîô.ÌàêÃîíàãàëë –ýòî âñå Ôëåð:) ðåøèëà ïîðàçâëå÷ñÿ. Ïîòîì   
Êàðëà…Íåóæåëè Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò Âàì äîáðà! Âàì, ïðîôåññîð,   
ñëåäîâàëî áû ïðèñëóøàòüñÿ ê åå ñëîâàì, à íå èãíîðèðîâàòü èõ! Âû   
èçìåíèëèñü…Ñòàëè ñëèøêîì ñàìîóâåðåííû! Ïîòòåð íåäàâíî ÷óòü íå ïîãèá èç-çà   
ýòîé âàøåé ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè! Ðåøèëè ïðåïîäàòü åìó óðîê, à, Ñíåéï?! Äàìáëäîð   
ñòàë ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â Âàñ…Âû ñòàëè ëåòàòü íà âñòðå÷è Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êàê   
íà ïðàçäíèê! Âû, Âû ñòàëè îïàñíû äëÿ… Òóò Ôëåð îñåêëàñü. Ñíåéï ñ   
óæàñîì è íåïîòäåëüíûì èíòåðåñîì ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Íåóæåëè ýòà òà ñàìàÿ Ôëåð,   
÷òî íåäàâíî ïîñîâåòîâàëà ñäåëàòü åìó ìàññàæ ëèöà, äàáû íå ïóãàòü   
îêðóæàþùèõ?! Ôëåð îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, åå ïëå÷è çàäðîæàëè.   
-Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ïðîôåññîð. ß…..ÿ ñàìà íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò….Âû, êîíå÷íî   
íå âèíîâàòû â òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ïîòòåðîì íà âàøåì óðîêå, à ñêîðåå,   
íàîáîðîò…Âû ñòîëüêî ñäåëàëè äëÿ ìåíÿ…Çíàåòå, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ íå ìîãó   
çàñíóòü…À åñëè è çàñûïàþ, òî âèæó êîøìàðû…Ìíå ñíÿòñÿ òðóïû, ÿ ñëûøó êðèêè,   
ïëà÷ äåòåé….è êðîâü, äà, ðåêè êðîâè!,-îíà íà ñåêóíäó çàìîë÷àëà,-ß..ÿ   
áîþñü, ÷òî îí ïðèäåò. Âîëäåìîðò……îí ãîâîðèò ñî ìíîé….çîâåò ìåíÿ   
ïðèñîåäåíèòüñÿ ê íåìó…..ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãó ýòî âûíîñèòü…..ìíå ñòðàøíî…..Äà   
åùå ýòà âñïûøêà…ß ãîâîðèëà ñ Êàðëîé –îíà òîæå îáåñïîêîåíà. Ýòî……ýòî   
òàê…æóòêî…   
Ñíåéï ñ èçóìëåíèåì ñëóøàë åå. Âîçìîæíî, ýòà ìèíóòà   
èñêðåííîñòè áûëà íóæíà Ôëåð è îíà áûëà ãîòîâà ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü äàæå îò   
íåãî…Ñíåéï ñäåëàë øàã åé íà âñòðå÷ó, ñåêóíäó êîëåáàëñÿ, à ïîòîì ïðîòÿíóë   
ðóêè è îáíÿë äðîæàøóþ ôèãóðêó. Ïðîôåññîð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ôëåð ñèëüíî   
âçäðîãíóëà…..îí ÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ åå âîëîñ –ìÿòíûé, ñîâñåì íå ñâîéñòâåííûé   
îáû÷íûì ìàãàì. Âñêîðå Ôëåð óñïîêîèëàñü. Îíà óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â ïëå÷î   
ìàñòåðà çåëèé è ïðîøåïòàëà:   
-Ïîõîæå ÿ ïðåâðàùàþñü â íåðâíóþ âåäüìó ñ   
ñåðüåçíûì ðàññòðîéñòâîì ïñèõèêè. Âèäåëè áû ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ Âàøè ñëèçåðèíöû…   
Ôëåð óñìåõíóëàñü. Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìèíóòà äîâåðèÿ çàêîí÷åíà. Îí ëåãêî   
îòñòðàíèë âåéëó îò ñåáÿ è âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ñ êàêîé íåîõîòîé îí ýòî   
äåëàåò. Íî, íàâåðíîå, ýòî åìó òîëüêî ïîêàçàëîñü… Ôëåð îòñòóïèëà íà   
øàã. Ñëåçû âûñîõëè íà åå ùåêàõ, à ãëàçà âåéëû ïî-ïðåæíåìó âûñîêîìåðíî   
ñâåðêàëè.   
-Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìíå ýòó ñëàáîñòü,-âåñåëî íà÷àëà îíà, íî   
ãîëîñ Ôëåð íåìíîãî äðîæàë,-Âñåì íàì èíîãäà íàäî âûãîâîðèòüñÿ. Â ëþáîì   
ñëó÷àå ÿ áëàãîäàðíà Âàì, ÷òî Âû íå îòòîëêíóëè ìåíÿ. ß íàäåþñü, ýòîò   
ðàçãîâîð îñòàíåòñÿ ìåæäó íàìè è íå ïîâëèÿåò íà íàøè ïîñëåäóþùèå îòíîøåíèÿ.   
Ýòî â íàøèõ îáùèõ èíòåðåñàõ.   
Ôëåð ñêàçàëà âñå ñàìà, Ñíåéïó îñòàâàëîñü   
òîëüêî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ.   
-Âû ïðàâû, ìèññ Äå Ëàêóð. Îäíàêî ÿ áûë ðàä óçíàòü,   
÷òî äàæå âåéë èíîãäà çàõëåñòûâàþò ýìîöèè,-îí åõèäíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.   
Ôëåð ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è òàê æå âçãëÿíóëà íà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Èõ   
ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü…ïåðâîé íå âûäåðæàëà Ôëåð. -Õà, Ñíåéï!,-ïðûñíóëà   
îíà,-ÿ Âàñ îáîæàþ!   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur  
È,õëîïíóâ ìàñòåðà çåëèé ïî ïëå÷ó, Âåéëà óäàëèëàñü, íàïåâàÿ ïîä íîñ êàêîé-òî   
äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ôðàíöóçñêèé ìàòèâ÷èê. Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ.   
"Äåâ÷åíêà,-óñìåõíóëñÿ îí,-äîïðûãàåøüñÿ!" Íî Ïðîôåññîð íå ìîã îòðèöàòü, ÷òî   
ýòà âñòðå÷à ïîìîãëà íå òîëüêî Ôëåð…âñåì íàì íåîáõîäèìû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè   
òàêèå "ìèíóòû èñêðåííîñòè". Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ, Ñíåéï áûñòðî   
íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ïîäçåìåëüÿì. È, êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîã óâèäåòü òåìíóþ ôèãóðó, âñå   
ýòî âðåìÿ íàáëþäàâøóþ çà íèìè èç-çà êàëîííû. Ôèãóðà íåìíîãî ïîñòîÿëà, à   
ïîòîì òèõî, êàê òåíü, óäàëèëàñü… 


	4. ×àñòü ÷åòâ¸ðòàÿ

àâòîð:LordSudeb  
Äîæäåøüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ…». Ñòðîéíàÿ   
öåïî÷êà ìûñëåé Âîëüäåìîðòà íåîæèäàííî îáîðâàëàñü. Âîëüäåìîðò, ÷òîáû õîòü   
íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, ðåøèë ÷åãî-íèáóäü   
âûïèòü. Îí îòêóïîðèë áóòûëêó ñ êîíüÿêîì èç äðàêîíüåé êðîâè è ñ   
íàñëàæäåíüåì îïóñòîøèë åå. Åãî âîîáðàæåíèå ñòàëî ïðîäóöèðîâàòü ãîðÿùèå   
çîëîòîì ôðàçû, è ñëîæíûé ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ ïðîäîëæèëñÿ. «Âî-ïåðâûõ   
ÿ äîëæåí ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, ÷åãî æå ß íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷ó?». …Íå äîæèäàÿñü êîíöà   
îãðîìíîãî îãíåííîãî ñïèñêà æåëàíèé, êîòîðîå åìó òóò æå ïðåäëîæèëî   
óñëóæëèâîå âîîáðàæåíèå, Âîëüäåìîðò ðåçêî ïîäâåë ÷åðòó. «×åãî õî÷ó… ß õî÷ó   
Âñ¸!» «…Íåò, òàê äåëî íå ïîéäåò. Íàäî ïîïðîáîâàòü ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà», -   
ïîäóìàë îí. Íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñåáÿ îí îòêóïîðèë âòîðóþ áóòûëêó è ñäåëàë åùå   
îäèí áîëüøîé ãëîòîê. Ýôôåêò òóò æå ñêàçàëñÿ: îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÿñíîñòü   
ìûñëè óñèëèëàñü. Âîëíåíèå íà÷àëî óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ. Òàê, ïîñòåïåííî   
ïðèõîäÿ â ñåáÿ, Âîëüäåìîðò âñå æå ñìîã ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ãëàâíîå.   
Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî Äàìáëäîðà è óíè÷òîæèòü åãî, íåîáõîäèìî   
ðàñøèôðîâàòü âñå êîäû äîñòóïà, ñîäåðæàùèåñÿ â íàëîæåííûõ íà Õîãâàðòñ   
çàêëÿòèÿõ. Çàïóùåííûé èì ïëàí «À», ñóòü êîòîðîãî çàêëþ÷àëàñü â   
èñïîëüçîâàíèè ïðîôåññîðñêîãî ñîñòàâà øêîëû, ïðîâàëèëñÿ. À âîò ïëàí «Á»,   
ãäå ãëàâíûìè ïóíêòàìè ÿâëÿþòñÿ ñòóäåíòû øêîëû, ïîêà åù¸ äåéñòâóåò.   
-Âðîäå áû âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì, - äîâîëüíî ïîòèðàÿ âñïîòåâøèå ðóêè, âäðóã   
âñëóõ ïðîèçíåñ Ëîðä Ñóäåá.  
«Âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì, - ïîäóìàë Áîññ (âû-ïîíÿëè-êîãî), ïîòèðàÿ çåëåíûå ðó÷êè è   
ãëÿäÿ â èëëþìèíàòîð íà Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ.   
àâòîð LordSudeb   
  
Íà ñòåíàõ ïîäçåìíîãî óáåæèùà   
Âîëüäåìîðòà âåñåëî èãðàëè ñâåòîâûå çàé÷èêè – îòáëåñêè êàìèííîãî îãíÿ. Çà   
ñòîëîì, ïîäëîæèâ ñâîþ êîñòëÿâóþ ðóêó ïîä îòÿæåëåâøóþ ãîëîâó, áåçìîëâíî   
ïîëóñèäåë-ïîëóëåæàë îõìåëåâøèé îò èçðÿäíîé ïîðöèè âûïèòîãî õîçÿèí. Â óãëó   
ìðà÷íîãî óáåæèùà, ñëåâà îò êàìèíà, íà ïëèòàõ åùå íå âûñîõëà ïàõó÷àÿ   
æèäêîñòü. Òóò æå âàëÿëèñü îñêîëêè ðàçáèòûõ ñîñóäîâ. Äàâíåíüêî Òåìíûé Ëîðä   
íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè. Çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äî   
ýòîãî îí, áðîñèâ îñòàëüíûå äåëà, óãëóáèëñÿ â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íàä äåòàëÿìè   
ñëîæíîãî ïëàíà, öåëüþ êîòîðîãî áûë çàõâàò Õîãâàðòñà è ïîä÷èíåíèå âñåõ åãî   
îáèòàòåëåé. …Ëîðä óæå íå ðàç ïûòàëñÿ ñîâåðøàòü íàïàäåíèÿ, íî âñå åãî   
ïðÿìûå àòàêè çàêàí÷èâàëèñü äëÿ æèòåëåé âîëøåáíîãî çàìêà ëèøü   
íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûìè æåðòâàìè, à äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî ðàñòðà÷åííîé ýíåðãèåé. Ýòî   
áåñèëî Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî êàæäàÿ òàêàÿ íåóäà÷à íå îñòàíàâëèâàëà, à, íàïðîòèâ,   
ëèøü ïîäñòåãèâàëà åãî àìáèöèè. Ïðîöâåòàþùàÿ æèçíü â Õîãâàðòñå äëÿ Ëîðäà   
Ñóäåá áûëà õóæå êîñòè â ãîðëå. È îí, êàê òîëüêî çàæèâàëè åãî äóøåâíûå   
ðàíû, ñ óòðîåííîé ýíåðãèåé ïðèíèìàëñÿ çà ðàçðàáîòêó íîâîãî ïëàíà.   
Ïîñëåäíèé ïëàí îí, ñî ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó ñàìîóâåðåííîñòüþ, íàõîäèë àáñîëþòíî   
áåçãðåøíûì. BRÑîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, îáùàÿ èäåÿ ýòîãî ïëàíà áûëà ïðèäóìàíà   
èì äàâíî. Êàê è ïðåæäå, äëÿ åãî îñóùåñòâëåíèÿ òðåáîâàëèñü êîå-êàêèå   
ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûå ñâåäåíèÿ. Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà áûë öåëûé íàáîð ñðåäñòâ. Ãëàâíûì   
åãî ðàçâåäûâàòåëüíûì îðóæèåì, êîíå÷íî, áûëî èñïîëüçîâàíèå òåõ îáèòàòåëåé   
Çàìêà, êîòîðûå â òîé èëè èíîé ñòåïåíè èìåëè ñ íèì äóõîâíóþ ñâÿçü. Íî   
ïîñêîëüêó, îíè áûëè âñå «çàñâå÷åíû», à ïîòîìó ïàðàëèçîâàíû ïî ÷àñòè òåìíûõ   
äåë, èõ ñâåäåíèÿ ìîãëè èìåòü ëèøü ÷àñòíûé, òàêòè÷åñêèé õàðàêòåð. Âîò   
ïî÷åìó îí èçìåíèë ñâîé ïîäõîä ê äåëó è â êà÷åñòâå ðàçâåäûâàòåëüíîãî   
îáúåêòà âûáðàë íåîáû÷íóþ æåðòâó. Íà åãî âçãëÿä, ëó÷øå âñåãî äëÿ ýòîé öåëè   
ãîäèëàñü ïðîô. ÌàêÃîííàãàëë. Îíà ïîëüçîâàëàñü áåçðàçäåëüíûì äîâåðèåì   
Äàìáëäîðà. Èçëèøíå óïîìèíàòü, ÷òî óñòðàíåíèå ïîñëåäíåãî è áûëî ãëàâíîé   
öåëüþ ïëàíà. Òàéíîå íåðàâíîäóøèå Äàìáëäîðà ê Ìèíåðâå ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü   
Âîëüäåìîðòó óäîáíûì ñïîñîáîì êîíòðîëÿ çà íèì. Òàê ðîäèëàñü èäåÿ ñ ìàíòèåé.   
Ìàíòèÿ óìåëà íå òîëüêî ïðåâðàùàòü ïîæèëóþ æåíùèíó â þíóþ äåâóøêó, íî è   
ïîçâîëÿëà Ëîðäó Ñóäåá ïðîñòèðàòü ñâîé âçîð íà çíà÷èòåëüíûå ðàññòîÿíèÿ, à   
òàê æå ñëûøàòü âñå, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü âîêðóã òîãî, êòî íàäåâàë ìàíòèþ. Íî   
Ìèíåðâà íå îïðàâäàëà åãî îæèäàíèé. Âîëüäåìîðòà ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñîâàëè   
ðàçãîâîðû â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Ê òîìó æå ëåãêîìûñëåííîå ïîâåäåíèå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë   
óñèëèëî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòü Äàìáëäîðà ê Ñíåéïó. Â ðåçóëüòàòå èçîùðåííûé ïëàí   
îêàçàëñÿ ïîä óãðîçîé ñðûâà. Íóæíî áûëî ñðî÷íî ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü.   
Âîëüäåìîðò âçÿë â ðóêè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ñäåëàë åþ òðè ïàññà, ïðîèçíåñÿ   
ïðè ýòîì çàêëèíàíèå. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ñíîâà ïðîäîëæèë ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ.. Îí   
áûñòðî âîññòàíîâèë â ñâîåé ïàìÿòè äåòàëè äðóãîé, ïîäñòðàõîâî÷íîé ÷àñòè   
îïåðàöèè. Îò ïðèðîäíîé íàáëþäàòåëüíîñòè ìàãà íå óêðûëîñü òëåòâîðíîå   
âëèÿíèå íàðêîòè÷åñêèõ ñðåäñòâ íà âçðîñëåþùóþ ìîëîäåæü Õîãâàðòñà. Ïðè÷åì â   
çëîóïîòðåáëåíèè èìè áûëè îòìå÷åíû ñàìûå âûäàþùèåñÿ ëè÷íîñòè. Ýòî íå ìîãëî   
íå âûçâàòü â íåì ïðèÿòíîãî ÷óâñòâà çëîðàäñòâà. Îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì   
êîíñòàòèðîâàë íà÷èíàþùóþñÿ äåãðàäàöèþ âîæäåëåííîãî ó÷àñòêà âîëøåáíîãî   
ìèðà. Íî ïðèðîäíîå íåòåðïåíèå íå ïîçâîëÿëî åìó ñèäåòü ñëîæà ðóêè è, íè÷åãî   
íå äåëàÿ, æäàòü òîãî ÷àñà, êîãäà õðóïêèé ìèð ðàçðóøèòñÿ ñàì ñîáîé. Îí   
ãîðåë æåëàíèåì óñêîðèòü ýòîò ïðîöåññ, è íå ïðîñòî óñêîðèòü, à   
óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå òùåñëàâèå, â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïîëîæèâ   
âñåìó êîíåö.  
àâòîð:LordSudeb  
Òåëåñíî Âîëüäåìîðò íå ìîã   
ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, îäíàêî â åãî ðàñïîðÿæåíèè áûëî óìåíèå ïîñûëàòü â   
ëþáóþ òî÷êó ïðîñòðàíñòâà ñâîé Ôàíòîì. Îí ðåäêî èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî ñâîå   
èñêóññòâî, òàê êàê îíî áûëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðèñêîâàííûì. Òàêîé ñåàíñ   
òåëåïîðòàöèè òðåáîâàë ðÿäà ñëîæíûõ ïîäãîòîâèòåëüíûõ îïåðàöèé. Íå äàé   
âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí, îí çàñòðÿíåò ãäå-íèáóäü áîëüøå ïîëîæåííîãî âðåìåíè:   
âåðíóòüñÿ â òåëî áóäåò òîãäà äëÿ íåãî îãðîìíîé ïðîáëåìîé. Åñëè âñå   
îáõîäèòñÿ áëàãîïîëó÷íî, òî ïî âîçâðàùåíèè â ñåáÿ åìó òðåáóåòñÿ ñîëèäíîå   
âðåìÿ íà âîññòàíîâëåíèå äóõîâíûõ è ôèçè÷åñêèõ ñèë. Çíàÿ îá ýòîì, îí ïåðåä   
íà÷àëîì ïîäîáíûõ îïåðàöèé âñåãäà íà äåíü èëè äâà âïåðåä îòìåíÿë âñå   
ñëóæåáíûå êîíòàêòû ñî ñâîèìè ïîääàííûìè. Ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî êàê ðàç ïîäõîäèë ê   
êîíöó î÷åðåäíîé âîññòàíîâèòåëüíûé ïåðèîä ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåé «âûëàçêè».   
Ýôôåêòíîå íî÷íîå ïîÿâëåíèå Ôàíòîìà â êîìíàòå Ïîòòåðà íàäåëàëî ñëèøêîì   
ìíîãî øóìó, íî âñå æå åìó óäàëîñü êîå-êîãî çîìáèðîâàòü è ñîáðàòü   
íåîáõîäèìûå ñâåäåíèÿ… Ïðèìåðíî íà ýòîì ìåñòå ñòðîéíûé õîä ìûñëåé   
êîëäóíà íà÷àë ïîòèõîíüêó ñáèâàòüñÿ, è Òåìíûé Ëîðä íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñåáÿ   
çàñíóë çà ñòîëîì. Åãî òåëî íåñêîëüêî íàêðåíèëîñü, ãîëîâà ïîâèñëà, íî   
ðàñêèíóòûå ïî êðûøêå ñòîëà äëèííûå ðóêè íå ïîçâîëÿëè îáìÿêøåìó òåëó   
ñâàëèòüñÿ. Îãîíü â êàìèíå äîãîðàë, à íàâåðõó, íàä óáåæèùåì, óæå áðåçæèë   
ðàññâåò, ïðåäâåñòíèê ãðÿäóùåãî äíÿ.   
àâòîð:êîëãîòêè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë  
Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñãîðàëà îò   
íåòåðïåíèÿ, êîãäà æå íàñòóïèò äîëãîæäàííàÿ íî÷ü. Âñÿ îíà òðåïåòàëà îò   
îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëè, ÷òî åé ñíîâà ïðåäñòîèò óâèäåòüñÿ ñ íèì. Îò   
âñåïîãëîùàþùåé ñòðàñòè è îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ ïðåäñòîÿùåé âñòðå÷è îíà êàê   
âñåãäà íà÷èíàëà òåðÿòü ãîëîâó. Âîò è òåïåðü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû äàòü ñåáå   
íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ, îíà âñå áîëåå ðàñïàëÿëà ñåáÿ, óæå êîòîðûé ðàç çà ýòîò   
âå÷åð ñîâåðøàÿ îäíè è òå æå äåéñòâèÿ. Òî, íàêèíóâ ìàíòèþ, ëþáîâàëàñü ñîáîé   
ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Òî, ñóäîðîæíî ñáðîñèâ åå, ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü   
íà ñâîþ îáåçîáðàæåííóþ ìîðùèíàìè êîæó. Òàê ïðîøåë öåëûé âå÷åð. Äî   
çàâåòíîãî ìîìåíòà îñòàâàëîñü íå òàê óæ ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Íî åå ÷àñû,   
âèñåâøèå íà ñòåíå (êñòàòè, òîæå óíàñëåäîâàííûå åþ îò áåäíîé ñåñòðû Þíîíû),   
ïî÷åìó- òî çàìåäëèëè ñâîé õîä. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, òàê â íåòåðïåíèè äóìàëà   
Ìèíåðâà. BRÏîñëåäíÿÿ ïðèìåðêà, ïðîøåäøàÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óäà÷íî, íå   
âûçâàëà ó ïðîôåññîðøè íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî áóäåò ÷òî-òî íå òàê.   
BR×òîáû íå âûçûâàòü íåíóæíîãî àæèîòàæà ó æèòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà, êîòîðûå   
ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàëè èçëèøíå, êàê îíà ñ÷èòàëà, ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè,   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íàâåùàëà ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî, èñïîëüçóÿ âñå ñðåäñòâà   
ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè. Îäíèì èç òàêèõ ñðåäñòâ áûëà ìàñêèðîâêà ïîä ñàìó ñåáÿ.   
Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, â ïîäçåìåëüÿ îíà ñïóñêàëàñü ïîä êàêèì-íèáóäü áëàãîâèäíûì   
ïðåäëîãîì â ñâîåì ñîáñòâåííîì îáëè÷üå. Âîëøåáíóþ ìàíòèþ îíà íîñèëà â   
ïîäàðåííîì åé ñåñòðîé ñàêâîÿæèêå. Ïåðåä âõîäîì â êëàññ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ îíà   
áûñòðî ïåðåîäåâàëàñü, è òîãäà íà íåé îêàçûâàëàñü ÷óäîäåéñòâåííàÿ ìàíòèÿ.   
×òî ïðîèñõîäèëî äàëåå, ìîæíî íå îïèñûâàòü. …Ïîëîæèâ âîëøåáíóþ ìàíòèþ   
íà ìåñòî, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñëîâíî îòïðàâëÿÿñü â äàëüíèé ïóòü, ïðèñåëà,   
óñòàâèâøèñü íà õîäèêè. ×óâñòâóÿ, êàê âñþ åå áüåò ëèõîðàäêà, îíà, ÷òîáû   
õîòü íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ðåøèëà ÷òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü, à ïîòîìó ñíîâà   
ïîäíÿëàñü è ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî ãëîòêîâ óñïîêîèòåëüíîãî ñðåäñòâà, êîòîðîå   
ëþáåçíî íà ïðîøëîì ñâèäàíèè åé ïîäàðèë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Íå âûäåðæàâ   
èñïûòàíèÿ âðåìåíåì, íà ïîë÷àñà ðàíüøå ïîëîæåííîãî ñðîêà, Ìèíåðâà ïîêèíóëà   
ñâîè ïîêîè. Îíà òîðîïëèâî, ñîâñåì íå ñâîéñòâåííîé åå ãîäàì ïîõîäêîé, ñòàëà   
ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, êðóæåâàìè óõîäÿùåé âíèç. Êðóãîì áûëî òèõî, è îíà   
ìûñëåííî óïðåêíóëà ñåáÿ çà èçëèøíþþ ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòü. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî   
ïðèäåò ðàíüøå óñòàíîâëåííîãî ñðîêà, à, çíà÷èò, åå ïðîôåññîðà íå áóäåò åùå   
íà ìåñòå. Ïîýòîìó îíà ðåøèëà ïåðåîäåòüñÿ íå â õîëîäíîì êîðèäîðå, à ïðÿìî â   
êëàññå. È âîò îíà óæå çäåñü. Íåïðèâû÷íàÿ òèøèíà ðåçàëà åå óøè. Âñå øëî ïî   
ïëàíó, è Ìèíåðâà, ñîâåðøåííî óñïîêîèâøèñü, íåòîðîïëèâî ïåðåîäåëàñü. «Æàëü,   
÷òî ó Ñíåéïà íåò çåðêàëà, âçãëÿíóëà áû íà ñåáÿ åùå ðàç», -ïîäóìàëà îíà è   
óñëûøàëà, êàê òèõîíüêî ñêðèïíóëà äâåðü. Ïîäçåìåëüíûé ìðàê óñòóïèë ñâåòó.   
Ýòî áûë Îí. Îíà áðîñèëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿ… Îò âíåçàïíîãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ   
äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, áðîñèâøåéñÿ ê íåìó íà øåþ, Ñíåéï îñòîëáåíåë. Íà   
äîëþ ñåêóíäû îí ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è è ñïîñîáíîñòü äâèãàòüñÿ. Ìèíåðâà, ñî÷òÿ,   
÷òî ñòðàííîå ñîñòîÿíèå Ñíåéïà ñâÿçàíî ñ áóðíîé ðàäîñòüþ, â êîòîðîå îí âïàë   
ïðè âèäå åå, îñûïàëà åãî ïîöåëóÿìè. Íî Ñíåéï, íåâåðîÿòíûì óñèëèåì âîëè   
ñïðàâèâøèñü ñî ñâîåé îòîðîïüþ è îòîðâàâ âöåïèâøèåñÿ â íåãî ðóêè Ìèíåðâû,   
ñîâåðøèë ðåçêîå äâèæåíèå òåëîì, îò êîòîðîãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óïàëà íà ïîë.   
Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ, Ìèíåðâà çàïëàêàëà. È òóò, êàê áû ñî ñòîðîíû óñëûøàâ   
ñâîé âñõëèïûâàþùèé ãîëîñ, îíà ïîíÿëà âñþ áåäñòâåííîñòü ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ.   
Äåéñòâèå ìàíòèè ïîòåðÿëî ñèëó, èëè îíà, ïåðåîäåâàÿñü â òåìíîòå, ïåðåïóòàëà   
ìàíòèè. Îíà ïîäíÿëà çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà íà Ñíåéïà. Òîò óæå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî   
ïðîèçîøëà ðîêîâàÿ îøèáêà. Ñòðåìÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ñãëàäèòü ñèòóàöèþ, îí ïîìîã   
Ìèíåðâå ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è òà ñî âñåõ íîã áðîñèëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñàêâîÿæó. Îòêðûâ   
åãî, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óïàëà â îáìîðîê. Ñíåéï òîæå çàãëÿíóë â ÷åìîäàí÷èê.   
Òàì ëåæàëà ïðîôåññîðñêàÿ ìàíòèÿ Ìèíåðâû, ñòîëü æå áåñïîëåçíàÿ, êàê è òà,   
÷òî áûëà íà íåé. «Âîëüäåìîðò…», - äîãàäàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.   
àâòîð:Bestiya  
"Âîëüäåìîðò...", - äîãàäàëñÿ Ñíåéï è ïîäóìàë ñ   
íåîæèäàííîé òîñêîé -"Íó âîò, òåïåðü äàæå â ñîáñòâåííîé ïîñòåëè ïðèäåòñÿ   
èñêàòü ëîâóøêó...è ïîòîì, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ýòîé... ì-äà, â îáðàçå Þíîíû îíà   
áûëà î÷åíü äàæå..." îí óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóë íà ïîíèêøóþ Ìèíåðâó, è òóò æå   
ìûñëåííî ñåáÿ îäåðíóë "íî íåò, íåò...è åùå ðàç íåò! Òåì áîëåå, çíàÿ, ÷òî   
ýòî ïðîèñêè Âîëüäåìîðòà". Ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿíóëîñü, ïåðâûì åãî íàðóøèë Ñíåéï -   
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå ïðîèçîøåäøåå íóæíî ñ÷èòàòü äîñàäíîé îøèáêîé", - ñêàçàë   
îí íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ìèíåðâó, "ñàìîå ëó÷øåå â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè - ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî   
íè÷åãî íå áûëî", Ñíåéï åùå ðàç âñïîìíèë î Þíîíå è âçäîõíóë. Âñå åùå íå   
ãëÿäÿ íà ïðîô. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðûì øàãîì ïîøåë ïî   
êîðèäîðó. Ìèíåðâà îñòàëàñü îäíà. Íèêîãäà åùå åé íå áûëî òàê áîëüíî,   
íèêîãäà åùå îíà íå áûëà òàê óíèæåíà.   
àâòîð:Ìóíüåêà  
Óòðî çàñòàëî äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðòñà â   
ìó÷èòåëüíûõ ðàçäóìüÿõ. Êàê ïîñòóïèòü? Î÷åâèäíî áûëî, ÷òî òåðïåòü   
åæåâå÷åðíèå âèçèòû Ìèíåðâû â ïîäçåìåëüÿ âûøå åãî ñèë. Íå ìåíåå î÷åâèäíûì   
áûëî òî, ÷òî åãî ñòàðûé ÿçûê íå ïîâåðíåòñÿ ñêàçàòü åé îá ýòîì. ×òî æå   
îñòàâàëîñü? Âîçìîæíî, òîëüêî îäíî: ïîáèòü âðàãà åãî æå îðóæèåì. Çåëüÿ… Î   
äà…Êîãäà-òî îí ñëàâíî ïî÷óäåñèë ñî ñòàðèíîé Ôëàìåëåì, ìàëü÷èøêå Ñíåéïó è   
íå ñíèëèñü ýòè ñîñòàâû!   
– ×òî òû äåëàåøü, Àëüáóñ! – ïðîøåïòàë   
øîêèðîâàííûé ãîëîñ ðàçóìà. Íî äðóãîé ãîëîñ, ïðèñóòñòâèå êîòîðîãî   
Äàìáëäîð ñòàë çàìå÷àòü ëèøü â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, åõèäíî âîçðàçèë:   
-Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! Ìèíåðâà åìó íå äîñòàíåòñÿ!   
Äàëüíåéøèå ñîáûòèÿ   
ïîêàçàëè, ÷òî ïî÷òåííûé äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà âïðåäü ñëóøàë åõèäíûé ãîëîñ…   
Ïåðåä ïåðâûì óðîêîì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ Äàìáëäîð ïîÿâèëñÿ â êëàññå Ñíåéïà è   
ïîïðîñèë ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì íåêîòîðûìè èíãðåäèåíòàìè.   
– Çàõîòåëîñü   
òðÿõíóòü ñòàðèíîé, Ñåâåðóñ, – ïîÿñíèë îí. – ß ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî êîòëó, ïî   
çàïàõó ïàðà, ïî óþòíîìó áóëüêàíüþ …íó, âû-òî ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåòå… Âîò, ðåøèë   
ñâàðèòü ïðîñòåíüêîå çåëüå.   
Ñíåéï íåäîâåð÷èâî âçãëÿíóë íà ñïèñîê.   
«Ïðîñòåíüêîå çåëüå» äèðåêòîðà ñîäåðæàëî âîñåìü ðàñòèòåëüíûõ è äâåíàäöàòü   
ìåðòâûõ îðãàíè÷åñêèõ êîìïîíåíòîâ. ×òî-òî îíî åìó íàïîìèíàëî…   
-×òî-íèáóäü íå òàê, Ñåâåðóñ? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, è Ñíåéï, óøåäøèé â   
ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, âçäðîãíóë. – ×åãî-íèáóäü íåò â ýòèõ âàøèõ çíàìåíèòûõ çàïàñàõ?   
– Íåò-íåò, äèðåêòîð, âñå êîìïîíåíòû íà ìåñòå, – Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ â   
ñâîé êàáèíåò, è ïî äîðîãå âñå ÷àñòè ãîëîâîëîìêè âñòàëè íà ìåñòî. Îí ïîíÿë,   
÷òî çà ñîñòàâ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñâàðèòü äèðåêòîð. À ïîíÿòü áûë íå äîëæåí, èáî   
ñòàðûé õèòðåö äîáàâèë â ñïèñîê ïÿòü ñîâåðøåííî ïîñòîðîííèõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ –   
áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñáèòü åãî ñ òîëêó.   
– Íó ÷òî æ, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð,   
âîò âàì ýòè íèê÷åìíûå öâåòêè ñèíåêðàïêè, âîò «ìåäâåæüå óøêî», ðûñüè   
êîãîòêè è ïðî÷èé ìóñîð, êîòîðîìó íå÷åãî äåëàòü â êëàññè÷åñêîì îòâîðîòíîì   
çåëüå. Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü, êîãî èìåííî è îò êîãî âû ñîáèðàåòåñü îòâðàùàòü.   
Íåñêîëüêî ìåøî÷êîâ è ïóçûðüêîâ áûëè áåðåæíî ïåðåëîæåíû â øèðîêèå   
ëàäîíè äèðåêòîðà, è Äàìáëäîð, õèòðî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ñíåéïà, ñïðîñèë:   
-Õîòèòå, ñâàðèì âìåñòå? «Õî÷ó, – ÷óòü áûëî íå âûðâàëîñü ó Ñíåéïà, –   
õî÷ó ïîñìîòðåòü íà âàøè ôîêóñû ñ ìåäâåæüèì óøêîì… Íåò, íå õî÷ó, – âäðóã   
ïîíÿë îí. – Íå õî÷ó èìåòü ñ ýòèì íè÷åãî îáùåãî».   
– Áëàãîäàðþ, ãîñïîäèí   
äèðåêòîð. Âîçìîæíî, â äðóãîé ðàç?   
– Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî, – Äàìáëäîð íå   
íàñòàèâàë. – Çíà÷èò, â äðóãîé ðàç.   
Ñíåéïó íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ ýòîò âèçèò è   
åùå áîëüøå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå ãëàç äèðåêòîðà: îáû÷íî äîáðûå   
è ñìåøëèâûå, îíè âûãëÿäåëè õîëîäíûìè, êàê êóñî÷êè ãîëóáîãî ñòåêëà.   
Åñëè áû Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ïðåäïðèíÿë çàòåì, îí îáåñïîêîèëñÿ áû   
åùå áîëüøå. Íî êëàññ çàïîëíèëà òîëïà èäèîòîâ èç Õàôôëïàôôà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà,   
è ïðîôåññîð çàáûë íà âðåìÿ î ñòðàííîì ïîâåäåíèè äèðåêòîðà. Äàìáëäîð   
æå, ïðèäÿ â ñâîé êàáèíåò è âûãðóçèâ èíãðåäèåíòû, âûçâàë ê ñåáå äîìàøíåãî   
ýëüôà Ñóççè, êîòîðàÿ ñïåöèàëèçèðîâàëàñü íà ñòðèæêå ïðîôåññóðû. Ñóççè áûëà   
íåâåðîÿòíî ñìóùåíà âîïðîñîì ãîñïîäèíà äèðåêòîðà, íî íå ñêðûëà, ÷òî äà, îíà   
ïîäðàâíèâàëà âîëîñû ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íåäåëþ íàçàä, è äà, åñëè   
ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ìîæíî íàéòè íåñêîëüêî âîëîñ, íàâåðíÿêà ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ åìó.   
Ñóççè îòïðàâèëàñü çà âîëîñàìè, à Äàìáëäîð äîñòàë èç øêàôà ñâîé ñòàðûé   
îëîâÿííûé êîòåë íîìåð òðè, ðàçëîæèë íà ñòîëå èíãðåäèåíòû è ïåðâûì äåëîì   
îòáðîñèë â ñòîðîíó «ìåäâåæüè óøêè» è ïðî÷óþ äðåáåäåíü. Äâåðü   
ñêðèïíóëà. Ñóççè ðîáêî âîøëà â êàáèíåò è ïðîòÿíóëà íà ëàäîøêå íåñêîëüêî   
æåñòêèõ ÷åðíûõ îáðåçêîâ. Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë, âçÿë âîëîñû è, ëàñêîâî ãëÿäÿ   
â îãðîìíûå êîðè÷íåâûå ãëàçà ýëüôà, ñêàçàë: – Obliviate!   
àâòîð:Ôåíèêñ Ôîóêñ  
Íàñòóïèëî óòðî. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ëåæà   
â ïîñòåëè, òèõî ïîñòàíûâàë âî ñíå. Âäðóã îí îòêðûë ãëàçà. Âñþ íî÷ü åãî   
äîíèìàëè êîøìàðû, à ïîä óòðî ñèëüíî ðàçáîëåëñÿ åãî øðàì. Îí îêëèêíóë Ðîíà,   
íî îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Ìàëü÷èê âñêî÷èë ñ ïîñòåëè, îò÷åãî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü   
ðåçêî óñèëèëàñü. Ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ, Ãàððè êðèêíóë   
ãðîì÷å. Â äâåðÿõ ïîêàçàëñÿ Ðîí. ×òî-òî â íåì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü Ïîòòåðó, íî   
âîò ÷òî æå èìåííî, ïîíÿòü îí íå ìîã. Ðîí íåîáûêíîâåííî ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë   
Ãàððè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è ïî÷åìó îí êðè÷èò. Íå íàéäÿ ÷òî åìó îòâåòèòü, è   
çàìåòèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ñòàë î÷åíü ìíèòåëüíûì, Ãàððè   
îòïóñòèë íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùóþ ôðàçó, òèïà «êîòîðûé ÷àñ». -Åùå ðàíî   
îòâåòèë Ðîí. –Íå ñòîèò òàê áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Äî óðîêîâ åùå äàëåêî.   
«Ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë», -ïðî ñåáÿ ïîäóìàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.   
Íà óðîê çåëüåâàðåíèÿ   
ìàëü÷èêè ïðèøëè âîâðåìÿ. Äàæå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ëþáèâøèé îòïóñêàòü êîëêîñòè   
íàñ÷åò èõ ÷àñòûõ è íåìîòèâèðîâàííûõ îïîçäàíèé, íà ýòîò ðàç íè÷åãî íå   
ñêàçàë, ÷òî, â îáùåì-òî, òàêæå ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè ñòðàííûì. Øðàì ïî-ïðåæíåìó   
áîëåë, è åãî âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðåæäå âñåãî ïðèêîâàíî ê ýòîé áîëè. Òåì íå   
ìåíåå îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà êàê-òî ñòðàííî áëåñòÿò, à ïîä åãî   
ãëàçàìè ïðîñòóïàþò ñèíèå êðóãè. «Âñþ íî÷ü îïûòû ñòàâèë», - ïîäóìàë   
ñåðäîáîëüíî ñòóäåíò-ïÿòèêóðñíèê. Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà áåçìÿòåæíî   
ïîäæèäàþùóþ òîâàðèùåé Ãåðìèîíó, îí óñïîêîèëñÿ. «Âïðî÷åì, ÷åãî åé   
âîëíîâàòüñÿ, âåäü çà íî÷ü íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî». Óðîê íà÷àëñÿ è   
ïðîäîëæàëñÿ êàê îáû÷íî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà âñå   
âàëèëîñü èç ðóê. «Îáû÷íîå ÿâëåíèå, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê íå âûñûïàåòñÿ», -   
ïðèìåðèâ íà ñåáÿ, â êîòîðûé ðàç çà óðîê Ãàððè ïîæàëåë ïðåïîäà.   
Ñëåäóþùèì ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ ñòîÿë óðîê òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Ïðîçâó÷àë êîëîêîë,   
è âñå âûøëè íà ïåðåìåíó. Òóò íà÷àëîñü íåáîëüøîå âîëíåíèå. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî   
óðîêà íå áóäåò. Ãàððè ïîòåð ñâîé øðàì, à Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðîé âñåãäà áîëüøå   
âñåõ íàäî, «ïîäóìàåøü, ïðåôåêò», âûçâàëàñü ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó è ïðîÿñíèòü   
ñèòóàöèþ. Ìàõíóâ íà ýòî ðóêîé, Ãàððè ñòàë èñêàòü â òîëïå ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ   
ñâîåãî äðóãà. Ðîíà íèãäå íå áûëî. Øðàì íà ãîëîâå Ãàððè çàíûë ñèëüíåå.   
Âñå-òàêè ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íå íà øóòêó çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ îí.   
àâòîð:LordSudeb  
Êàê âñåãäà ñ ðàññâåòîì Ëîðä Ñóäåá   
áûë óæå íà íîãàõ. Íî â ýòîò ðàç åãî ðàçáóäèëî ñîáñòâåííîå ïàäåíèå… ñî   
ñòóëà. Äåòàëè ïëàíà âèõðåì ïðîíåñëèñü â åãî ãîëîâå. «Íàäî òîðîïèòüñÿ»,   
- ïîäóìàë îí è íåìåäëÿ ïðèíÿëñÿ çà äåëî. «Òàê, âî-ïåðâûõ, êàê òàì ñåáÿ   
÷óâñòâóåò ã-æà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë?» Ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ åìó äîëæåí áûë äîñòàâèòü   
èíôîðìàòîð. Îí ñíîâà ìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé. Ïîêà åñòü âðåìÿ, íóæíî ïðèâåñòè   
ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è ñäåëàòü åùå êîå-÷òî. Êîå-÷òî îçíà÷àëî ïîñåùåíèå   
ïîêîåâ, â êîòîðûõ áåçìÿòåæíî ïî÷èâàëà Þíîíà. Òàê ïîâåëîñü, ÷òî ïåðåä   
êàæäîé îòâåòñòâåííîé îïåðàöèåé îí çàãëÿäûâàë ñþäà è, íàáëþäàÿ åå ñïîêîéíûé   
ñîí, âäîõíîâëÿëñÿ íà ïîäâèãè. Âîëüäåìîðò íå èçìåíèë ïîñòîÿííîé   
ïðèâû÷êå è â ýòîò ðàç. Ñîñòîÿíèå åãî áûëî íåâàæíûì, è îí çàäåðæàëñÿ ïîäëå   
Þíîíû äîëüøå îáû÷íîãî. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, à îíè ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü ñïåøèëè,   
òàê åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, îí àïïàðèðîâàë â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ. Òàì åãî äîëæíû áûëè   
äîæèäàòüñÿ.   
Çàâñåãäàòàþ   
Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, êàêîâûì áûë Ëîðä, ïî÷óäèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå, õîòÿ   
âíåøíå âñå âûãëÿäåëî, êàê ïðåæäå. Çíàÿ ñåáÿ, îí ñ÷åë ñâîþ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòü   
èçëèøíåé. Íåäàëåêî îò òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îí íàõîäèëñÿ, ÷òî-òî çàøóðøàëî.   
Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèñëóøàëñÿ: ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íèì ïðåäñòàíåò Ðîí. Íî îí îøèáàëñÿ. Â   
ýòî âðåìÿ Ðîí, ñî ñâîéñòâåííîé ñîìíàìáóëàì ìåäëèòåëüíîñòüþ, íåñïåøíî   
ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê ëåñó. Ñîâåðøåííî íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ   
äåëàåò, áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê øåë, ïîâèíóÿñü âíóòðåííåìó çîâó.   
Âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì íîâûì õîçÿèíîì åìó â ýòîò ðàç áûëî íå ñóæäåíî.  
àâòîð:Ìóíüåêà  
Çåëüå áûëî ãîòîâî. Äàìáëäîð ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì íàáëþäàë, êàê îíî ïðèîáðåëî   
ïîëîæåííûé åìó òåïëûé çîëîòèñòûé îòòåíîê, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åãî ëåãêî áóäåò   
äîáàâèòü â ÷àé: Ìèíåðâà íå çàìåòèò.   
– ß ïîìîãó òåáå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. ß   
èçáàâëþ îò ìó÷åíèé íàñ îáîèõ, – ãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð, àêêóðàòíî íàëèâàÿ ïîðöèþ   
çåëüÿ â ìàëåíüêèé ïóçûðåê. – Êàê ðàç ñåé÷àñ íà÷àëèñü çåëüÿ ó   
ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, äî òâîåãî óðîêà ÿ ïðèãëàøó òåáÿ íà ÷àøå÷êó ÷àþ, è òû óéäåøü   
îòñþäà ñâîáîäíàÿ. È, õî÷ó íàäåÿòüñÿ, ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ. Êñòàòè, ïî÷åìó òû íå   
ïðèøëà íà çàâòðàê… Äà, â ñàìîì äåëå. Ìèíåðâû íå áûëî íà çàâòðàêå. Ïî÷åìó?!   
Ïóçûðåê áûë îïóùåí â áåçäîííûé êàðìàí äèðåêòîðñêîé ìàíòèè.   
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Ìèíåðâà? ×òî ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì Ñíåéïîì ïðîèñõîäèò? –   
äóìàë Äàìáëäîð, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ. – Ñòîï. – Îí   
îñòàíîâèëñÿ è çàäóìàëñÿ. – Åñëè ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòèëî ñèëû äóõà ïîíàáëþäàòü çà   
òîáîé ýòîé íî÷üþ, êòî ìåøàåò ìíå ðàññïðîñèòü òåõ, êòî âñåãäà â êóðñå   
âñåãî? Ïèâç!!! Íà ãðîìîâîé îêðèê Äàìáëäîðà îòîçâàëñÿ Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí.   
Ñëèçåðèíñêîå ïðèâèäåíèå âûïëûëî èç ñòåíû, ïðèáëèçèëîñü è öåðåìîííî   
ïîêëîíèëîñü: – Âû èùåòå Ïèâçà, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð? ß íàéäó åãî.   
-Âîçìîæíî, ìíå è íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ Ïèâç, – îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, – åñëè âû,   
ãîñïîäèí Áàðîí, ñìîæåòå óäîâëåòâîðèòü ìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. – Ñ ðàäîñòüþ   
ñîîáùó âàì âñå, ÷òî çíàþ. – Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ïðèøëà ñåãîäíÿ íà   
çàâòðàê ß áåñïîêîþñü è æåëàþ çíàòü… Ñìîòðèòå ìíå â ãëàçà, ãîñïîäèí Áàðîí!   
ß âèæó, ÷òî âàì ÷òî-òî èçâåñòíî! Ïðèâèäåíèå ïîäíÿëî ãëàçà ñ íàáðÿêøèìè   
âåêàìè: – ß íå õîòåë áû ïîâðåäèòü ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó… – Äà, áåç   
ñîìíåíèÿ, âû êîå-÷òî çíàåòå. ×òîáû âàì áûëî ëåã÷å ðàññêàçûâàòü, ñðàçó   
ñòàâëþ âàñ â èçâåñòíîñòü: ÿ îñâåäîìëåí î… âå÷åðíèõ âèçèòàõ Ìèíåðâû â   
ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí íå ñêðûë îáëåã÷åíèÿ: – Î, åñëè òàê, ìíå   
ïî÷òè íå÷åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ ìåæäó íèìè ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî:   
ïðîôåññîð âîøåë â êàáèíåò è ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò âûñêî÷èë îòòóäà êàê   
îøïàðåííûé. Ñëåäîì çà íèì âûøëà ãîñïîæà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âñÿ â ñëåçàõ, è,   
ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ïîáðåëà ê ëåñòíèöå. Òàì îíà óïàëà, òî÷íî îáåññèëåâ, òàì è   
íàøåë åå ïðîôåññîð. ß íå ñëûøàë, î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðèëè, íî ãîñïîæà   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñòîÿííî âñêðèêèâàëà: «Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, íå ñìîòðè!» Îíà   
îòêàçàëàñü îò åãî ïîìîùè è óøëà ê ñåáå, à ïðîôåññîð… – Äîñòàòî÷íî,   
ãîñïîäèí Áàðîí! – ïðåðâàë åãî Äàìáëäîð. – Ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì âñå â   
ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, òîãäà êàê Ìèíåðâó íåîáõîäèìî ñðî÷íî íàéòè. – Ãîñïîæà   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ïîêèäàëà ñâîè ïîêîè, – äîâåðèòåëüíî ñîîáùèë Êðîâàâûé Áàðîí.   
– Îòêóäà âû çíàåòå? – Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîðó÷èë ìíå íàáëþäàòü çà íåé   
è ñîîáùèòü åìó, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â åå ïîâåäåíèè íàñòîðîæèò ìåíÿ. ß   
ïîñòîÿííî çàãëÿäûâàþ ê íåé: îíà áîëüøå íå ïëà÷åò, ñèäèò, êàê êàìåííàÿ, è   
ñìîòðèò â îêíî. – Íó ÷òî æ, – ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – Äóìàþ, âû   
ìîæåòå îñòàâèòü âàø ïîñò, ÿ èäó ñåé÷àñ ê Ìèíåðâå.   
àâòîð:Ìóíüåêà  
Äâåðüáûëà çàïåðòà íàäåæíåéøèì çàêëèíàíèåì, íî Äàìáëäîð ñ ÷åòâåðòîé ïîïûòêè   
ðàçãàäàë åãî è âîøåë â ïîêîè Ìèíåðâû. Áàðîí ñêàçàë ïðàâäó: Ìèíåðâà   
íàïîìèíàëà ñòàòóþ. Äàìáëäîð ïîäîøåë ê íåé, ïîëîæèë åé íà ïëå÷î ðóêó è òèõî   
ñêàçàë: – Íå ìó÷àé ñåáÿ, Ìèíåðâà. Îí âñåãî ëèøü ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Îí   
íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåò â èñòèííîé êðàñîòå. Ìèíåðâà ïîëîæèëà íà åãî ðóêó   
õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû è îòâåòèëà: – ß ñòàðà, Àëüáóñ. ß áåñêîíå÷íî ñòàðà.   
Äàìáëäîð âûñâîáîäèë ðóêó, ïðèäâèíóë ñâîáîäíîå êðåñëî è ñåë íàïðîòèâ   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îí âçÿë åå ðóêè â ñâîè è çàãîâîðèë: – Òû óìíåéøàÿ   
æåíùèíà, Ìèíåðâà. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè ïîñòðîåíû íà   
îáìàíå è, ñòàëî áûòü, îáðå÷åíû. – Îáðå÷åíû… – ýõîì îòîçâàëàñü   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – Âû îáìàíûâàëè ñàìè ñåáÿ. Òû çíàëà, ÷òî îí ëþáèò íå   
òåáÿ, à Þíîíó, è âñå æå òû ïðèõîäèëà ê íåìó è… ïîëüçîâàëàñü åãî ÷óâñòâàìè,   
ïðèíàäëåæàùèìè äðóãîé. Èçâèíè, Ìèíåðâà. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ ïðàâäó.   
– ß íå ñïîðþ, – óñòàëî îòâåòèëà Ìèíåðâà. – ß çíàëà ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà,   
÷òî îí íå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå. Íî êîãäà ÿ íàøëà ýòó ìàíòèþ è ïîíÿëà, êàêîé ìíå   
ïðåäîñòàâëÿåòñÿ øàíñ, ÿ íå óñòîÿëà. ß ïðîñòî íå óñòîÿëà… ß âèíîâàòà ñàìà.   
Áåäíûé Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ åãî íàïóãàëà. – Áåäíûé Ñåâåðóñ, – ñ ÷èñòî   
ñíåéïîâñêèì ñàðêàçìîì ïîâòîðèë Äàìáëäîð, – ïîâåðü ìíå, îí ñ ýòèì   
ñïðàâèòñÿ. – Òóò îí ñ÷åë íóæíûì äîáàâèòü: – Îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ î òåáå:   
ïðèñòàâèë ê òâîèì äâåðÿì Êðîâàâîãî Áàðîíà… Äàìáëäîð õîòåë õîòü íåìíîãî   
ðàññìåøèòü åå, íî Ìèíåðâå áûëî íå äî ñìåõà: – Ìåíÿ óíèæàåò åãî   
áåñïîêîéñòâî. ß íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå áûëà òàê óíèæåíà. – Íó à ÿ íèêîãäà   
â æèçíè òàê íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òåáå, – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, ïîäíèìàÿñü. – Òû   
ïðîïóñòèëà çàâòðàê, è ÿ ïðèãëàøàþ òåáÿ ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò íà ÷àé. Òû   
ñîñòàâèøü êîìïàíèþ ñâîåìó äèðåêòîðó, Ìèíåðâà? – ß óæàñíà ñåãîäíÿ,   
Àëüáóñ. – Òû îñëåïèòåëüíà. ×óòü ïîçæå â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà ëåãêèé   
ïàññ ñîòâîðèë èç íè÷åãî ëåãêèé ñòîëèê, âòîðîé óêðàñèë åãî äûìÿùèìèñÿ   
÷àøêàìè. Ðàññòðîåííàÿ Ìèíåðâà íå çàìåòèëà, â êàêîé ìîìåíò ñîäåðæèìîå   
ïóçûðüêà ïåðåêî÷åâàëî â åå ÷àøêó. – ß ïîóõàæèâàþ çà òîáîé, òû   
ïîçâîëèøü? Âîò òâîÿ ÷àøå÷êà ÷àþ… Ìèíåðâà ïîñòàâèëà ïóñòóþ ÷àøêó íà   
ñòîë è óòîìëåííî ïîòåðëà âèñêè. – Íå ñïàëà âñþ íî÷ü, äà, Ìèíåðâà? –   
ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. – À òû áû óñíóë íà ìîåì ìåñòå?. – óñìåõíóëàñü   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – Î, òû ñìååøüñÿ! Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ïîçâîëèøü ëè ñïðîñèòü   
òåáÿ, Ìèíåðâà…– Äà, Àëüáóñ, ðàçóìååòñÿ. – Òîëüêî ïðîøó òåáÿ íå   
îáèæàòüñÿ. Ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå âûçâàíî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî æåëàíèåì ïîìî÷ü òåáå   
çàáûòü ñîáûòèÿ ýòîé íî÷è. – ×òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñêàçàòü, Àëüáóñ? –   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî, è â åå ãëàçàõ âñïûõíóë ãíåâ: – Óæ íå   
ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëè òû çàãîâîðèòü îá «Obliviate»?!   
àâòîð:ïðîô.Vedüma Fleur   
Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð, ñòóïàÿ ïî çàëèòîìó óòðåííèì   
ñâåòîì êàìåííîìó ïîëó, ïîäîøëà ê êàìåííîé ãàðãóëüå. -Êèñëûå   
êàçèíàêè,-ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. Ãàðãóëüÿ îæèëà, îòïðûãíóëà è çà ñòåíîé   
îáðàçîâàëñÿ íåøèðîêèé ïðîõîä. Ôëåð óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îòêðûòü äâåðü, êàê åå   
îêðèêíóëè. -Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð, ïîäîæäèòå!,-çàêðè÷àëà íà áåãó   
Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè åëå ïîñïåâàë çà íåé. -×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìèññ   
Ãðåéíäæåð?,-çåâíóëà Ôëåð. -Âû èäåòå ê äèðåêòîðó?,-ñïðîñèëà óæå   
ïîäáåæàâøàÿ ïðåôåêò Ãðèôôèíäîðà. -Íåò, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü íàêàòàòü àñôàëüò   
âîêðóã Õîãâàðòñà, à ÷òî? Ãåðìèîíà ïðîïóñòèëà åå ñëîâà ìèìî óøåé, êàê è   
òèõèé ñìåøîê Ïîòòåðà çà åå ñïèíîé. -À ïî÷åìó âû íå íà   
óðîêå?,-ñîîáðàçèëà âåéëà. -Ó íàñ îòìåíèëè òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ,-ïåðåáèë   
Ãåðìèîíó Ãàððè,-è ñî Ñíåéïîì ñåãîäíÿ òâîðèòñÿ ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå. -Ñî   
Ñíåéïîì?,-ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ôëåð. -Äà, ó íåãî âñå âàëèòñÿ èç ðóê, äîëæíî   
áûòü íå âûñïàëñÿ,-ïîäúèòîæèë Ãàððè,-è åùå…ÿ…ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïî÷åìó-òî…   
-Áîëèò øðàì,-äîãàäàëàñü Ôëåð. Ãàððè êèâíóë. -Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå   
ñêàçàë?, -âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. -ß ñîáèðàëñÿ…íî ÿ ðåøèë äîæäàòüñÿ Ðîíà   
–åãî ÷òî-òî íèãäå íåò…,-íà÷àë îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ ìàëü÷èê. -Äà, ýòî   
ñòðàííî…,-ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. -ß äóìàþ,-ïðåðâàëà åå Ôëåð,-íàì íàäî   
âñå ðàññêàçàòü äèðåêòîðó è ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî òóò, ÷åðò âîçüìè ñëó÷èëîñü!   
-Îäíà âåéëà è äâîå íàãëûõ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ òóò ñëó÷èëèñü,-ïðîèçíåñ çà åå   
ñïèíîé ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ. "Ñíåéï, â ñâîåì ðåïåðòóàðå",-ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.   
-Âû êàê âñåãäà î÷åíü êñòàòè, ïðîôåññîð,-íàèãðàííî óëûáíóëàñü   
Ôëåð,-çíàåòå Ñíåéï, âàì íèêòî íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî âû îáëàäàåòå ñïîñîáíîñòüþ   
âîçíèêàòü â ñàìûõ íåïîäõîäÿùèõ ìåñòàõ â ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå... Åùå íå   
õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû êàêàÿ-òî âåéëà èìåëà íàãëîñòü óíèæàòü åãî ïåðåä ó÷åíèêàìè.   
"Ïîñëå åå â÷åðàøíåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ íå îñòàëîñü è ñëåäà, õèòðàÿ   
÷åðòîâêà,"-ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó ìàñòåðà çåëèé. -ß èäó ê   
äèðåêòîðó,-ïðåðâàë åå ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàíèÿ Ñíåéï. -Ìû óæå   
äîãàäàëèñü,-ïðîáóíèë Ãàððè. Îí âñå åùå áûë îáèæåí íà åãî ñëîâà ïðî "íàãëûõ   
Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ". -10 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà…,-íà÷àë áûëî Ñíåéï, çëî   
ñìîòðÿ íà Ïîòòåðà. -Ðàç óæ ìû âñå ñäåñü, òî äàâàéòå íàêîíåö îòêðîåì   
ýòó ÷åðòîâó äâåðü,-âîñêëèêíóëà Ôëåð. Ñíåéï çàìîëê è îòñòóïèë ñ êèñëîé   
ìèíîé, ïðîïóñêàÿ Äå Ëàêóð âïåðåä. Ôëåð óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îòêðûòü äâåðü, êàê   
òà ñàìà ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóëàñü, îòêèíóâ ïðîôåññîðà ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ   
Èññêóñòâ íàçàä, àêêóðàò íà ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ìûøèíàëüíî   
ñõâàòèë åå ïîäìûøêè. Çà ðàñïàõíóòîé äâåðüþ îêàçàëàñü êðàñíàÿ, êàê   
ïåðåñïåâøèé àïåëüñèí è çëàÿ, êàê ãèïïîïîòàì, ó êîòîðîãî çàíîçà íà ïÿòêå,   
ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Íàâåðíîå îíà ñåé÷àñ î ÷åì-òî î÷åíü äîëãî è î÷åíü   
ýìîöèîíàëüíî ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñ äèðåêòîðîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëåäíèé íå çàìåäëèë   
ïîÿâèòüñÿ ñî ñëîâàìè: -Íî ïîñëóøàé æå, Ìèíåðâà! ß äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü   
ýòî, äëÿ òâîåé æå ïîëüçû…. Îí çàïíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðåäñòàâøóþ   
ïåðåä íèì êàðòèíó. Íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè èñïóãàííûå Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà è äâà   
ïðîôåññîðà, íàõîäÿùèõñÿ â ìÿãêî ñêàçàòü îðèãèíàëüíîé ïîçå. "Õì…Ôëåð è   
Ñíåéï…ìîæåò ÿ çðÿ òàê áåñïîêîèëñÿ çà Ñíåéïà…âñå-òàêè, îí åùå äîâîëüíî   
ìîëîä...",-ïîäóìàë Äàìáëäîð. Ñíåéï, ïðåêèíóâ âñþ íåëåïîñòü ñèòóàöèè,   
îòïóñòèë Ôëåð è òà ñ ãðîõîòîì ðóõíóëà íà ïîë, ðàçâåÿâ âñå íàäåæäû   
äèðåêòîðà. -×òî ñäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?,-Äàìáëäîð ñòðîãî îãëÿäåë   
ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. -Ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð,-Ãåðìèîíà âûñòóïèëà âïåðåä,-ìû   
õîòåëè óçíàòü ó Âàñ, ïî÷åìó îòìåíèëè óðîê… -Óðîêà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè   
ñåãîäíÿ ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà íå áóäåò,-äèðåêòîð ñòðîãî âçãëÿíóë íà ðàñòðåïàííóþ   
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ ñåé÷àñ ñ ñîæàëåíèåì è çëîñòüþ ñìîòðåëà òî íà íåìíîãî   
ñêîíôóæåííîãî Ñíåéïà, òî íî äåðæàùóþñÿ çà áîêà Äå Ëàêóð. -À   
ñåé÷àñ,-Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê òðîèì ó÷åíèêàì,-âû äîëæíû èäòè íà óðîê   
–çâîíîê óæå ñêîðî. Ïðîôåññîð Äå Ëàêóð è Ñíåéï, ïðîøó âàñ, çàéäèòå êî ìíå   
íà ïàðó ìèíóò. -Íî, Äèðåêòîð. ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü Âàì, íàñ÷åò Ðîíà...,-   
íà÷àë áûëî Ãàððè. -Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð…õì..èäèòå íà   
óðîê,-çàïíóëñÿ äèðåêòîð.Ñíåéï ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà Ôëåð ñ ãîðåì ïîïîëàì   
ïîäíèìåòñÿ è äîêîâûëÿåò äî âõîäà â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, ñåðäèòî îêèíóë   
âçãëÿäîì ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è, äàæå íå âçãëÿíóâ íà ðàñêðàñíåâøóþñÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë,   
ïîøåë ê ïðîõîäó çà ãîðãóëüåé. Äèðåêòîð âîøåë â ïðîõîä ïîñëåäíèì è ñ   
ñèëîé çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëèñü â íåäîóìåíèè   
ñòîÿòü ñíàðóæè. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë, ÷òî-òî ïðîøèïåâ ïîä íîñ, áûñòðî   
óäàëèëàñü. -×òî-òî ìíå ýòî âñå íå íðàâèòñÿ,- ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïðîèçíåñ   
Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. -Íàâåðíîå, ñòîèò ïîíàáëþäàòü çà ýòîé   
ïàðî÷êîé,-êèâíóë Ãàððè â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. -È çà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë   
òîæå,-äîáàâèëà Ãðåéíäæåð,-äà ê òîìó æå ñòîèò óçíàòü, êóäà ïîäåâàëñÿ Ðîí…   
È îíè ïîñïåøèëè íà óðîê… 


End file.
